Universal Studios Dubailand
Universal Studios Dubailand is a proposed Universal theme park located in Dubai, United Arab Emirates. It is to be located within Dubailand, an entertainment mega-complex. The project broke ground in July 2008 but was put on hold shortly thereafter, and as of mid-2011, no work has taken place on the project since early 2009. Development Universal Studios Dubailand was a joint venture costing over 8 billion dirhams ($2.2 billion US) between Universal Studios and Tatweer, a subsidiary of Dubai Holdings. The theme park was announced on April 30, 2007 with a theme park plan that expected to attract 5 million visitors annually and was scheduled to be complete in 2010. The project broke ground July 27, 2008., but the global financial crisis of 2008-2009 prompted the developers to announce that they will delay further development, and push back opening until at least the first quarter of 2012. However, no work has carried out on the project since at least early 2009. As of mid-2011, the only public evidence of the project is a gate bearing the Universal Studios local next to the Dubai Outlet Mall. The identity of the Dubai joint venture partner is also not clear as Tatweer was dissolved in mid-2010 with most of its assets merged into TECOM or other members of Dubai Holdings. In April 2011 Universal was once again in talks with Dubai officials about finishing the Universal park. As of April 2011 there is still no word of when the park will open despite rumors stated it will open sometime in 2012. Characters *Alex, Gloria, King Julien, Skipper, Kowalski, Private, Rico from Madagascar *Angelina Ballerina *Beetle Bailey *Beetlejuice *Betty Boop *The Blues Brothers *Small and Tiny from Clangers *Count Dracula *Crash Bandicoot *Curious George *Dastardly & Muttley *Doc Brown *Dr. Seuss' The Cat in the Hat, Sam I Am, Thing 1 and Thing 2, The Grinch and The Lorax *E.B., Mr. Bunny, Carlos and Phil and Pink Berets from Hop *Fievel from An American Tale *Frankenstein's Monster *French Gendarme *George from The Story Store *Ginger and Rocky from Chicken Run *Groucho Marx *Gru, Margo, Edith, Agnes, Vector and the Minions from Despicable Me *Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Frog Choir, Hogwarts Conductor, Olivander and Triwizard Spirit Rally *Hanna Barbera's Yogi Bear, Boo Boo Bear, Fred Flintstone, Barney Rubble, George Jetson, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, The Banana Splits, Top Cat, Hong Kong Phooey, Snagglepuss and Huckleberry Hound *Hiccup and Astrid from How to Train Your Dragon *Living Statue *Lucy Ricardo *Marilyn Monroe *Marvel Super Heroes and Villains: Captain America, Cyclops, Dr. Doom, Green Goblin, Rogue, Spider Man, Storm and Wolverine *Morph and Chaz *Mr Bump and Little Miss Daredevil from The Mr Men Show *The Mummy characters *New York Cops *Optimus Prime, Bumblebee and Megatron *Paddington Bear *Peanuts: Charlie Brown, Snoopy, Woodstock, Little Red-Haired Girl, Linus van Pelt, Lucy van Pelt, Violet Gray, Schroeder and Sally Brown *Piano Man *The Pink Panther *Po Panda from Kung Fu Panda *Popeye the Sailor and Olive Oyl *The Powerpuff Girls: Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup *Puss in Boots and Kitty Softpaws *Raptor from Jurassic Park *M&M's Red and Yellow *Rocky and Bullwinkle *Shaun the Sheep, Timmy and Bitzer *Sherman Klump: The Nutty Professor *Shrek, Donkey, Princess Fiona, Pinocchio, Gingy, Three Blind Mice and The Big Bad Wolf *Wallace and Gromit, Wendolene, Fluffles and Feathers McGraw *Woody Woodpecker and Winnie Woodpecker *Zorro & Elena Delavega Themed Areas Hollywood The area will be designed a lot like Universal Studios Florida's Hollywood area. It is expected to feature a Mel’s Diner building as seen at Universal's Florida and Singapore parks. Restaurant chain Planet Hollywood are thought to be planning on opening their largest restaurant in the area. New York A heavily themed area featuring a Blues Brothers outdoor show and a Hooray for Bollywood indoor show. The area is also expected to feature an air-conditioned undercover Gramercy Park Square. Surf City A boardwalk / beach themed area for kids expected to feature Woody Woodpecker’s Nuthouse Coaster, a sand castle themed carousel and Frantic Freeway. Camp Cartoon This is the second Children's Area, This is themed on Hanna Barbera's Cartoon Characters that Children known and Loved. Rides include Spacely's Sprockets Rockets Roller Coaster, The Flintstone Cars and The Scooby Doo Bus That you ride on. Epic Adventures Epic Adventures will be the home to Jurassic Park Rapids Adventure, Waterworld and a new King Kong dueling roller coaster. Legendary Heroes Legendary Heroes is expected to be the home of another incarnation of the Revenge of the Mummy indoor roller coaster. It will also be the home to the Eighth Voyage of Sinbad, a foam ball play area and King Tot's Oasis (a water play area). Character appearances Universal Studios theme parks has a number of costumed characters. The following is a list of characters that can be seen in the park: Kids Vids Welcome to a wonderful world of family fun with this Fantastic collection of children's titles from Universal Pictures Video. The best of top kids entertainment with the perfect mix of live-action, stop-motion and animation together to create a magical world of family fun, This is a magical collection that's guaranteed to bring hours of entertainment for all the family. Join lovable classics Bagpuss, The Clangers, The Wombles, Camberwick Green and Ivor the Engine. Enjoy the wacky return of Woody Woodpecker, The Mask and Alvin & the Chipmunks. Listen and learn with Barney, Maisy, Hello Kitty and the Fun Song Factory. Sneak a peek at the new feature-length animated adventures from An American Tail, Animal Farm and Land Before Time. Segments 2000 Universal Pictures Video has the perfect mix of live-action, stop-motion and animation together to create a magical world of family fun. The first two segments are about Barney the Dinosaur and Maisy Mouse teaching young children about counting and family. There is a musical extravaganza with Fievel, Littlefoot and Animal Farm and comical catastrophies of holidays and haunted horrors with Alvin & The Chipmunks, The Mask and Woody Woodpecker. After doing the Hokey Pokey with the Fun Song Factory and one of Hello Kitty's Story Time Theater tales, there are four more heartwarming segments of Bagpuss, The Clangers, Camberwick Green and Ivor the Engine plus the complete episode of The Wombles. *Act One **Barney the world's favorite Dinosaur: Taken from Sing and Dance with Barney **Maisy Mouse: Taken from Colours and Counting *Act Two **An American Tail: Taken from The Mystery of The Night Monster **The Land Before Time: Taken from Secret of Saurus Rock **Animal Farm: Taken from George Orwell's Animal Farm **Alvin & The Chipmunks: Taken from Alvin & The Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein **The Mask Animated Series: Taken from The Mask Is Always Greener on the Other Side **Woody Woodpecker: Taken from Woody Goes on Holiday *Act Three **Fun Song Factory: Taken from Making Friends with the Fun Song Factory **Hello Kitty's Story Time Theater: Taken from Alice in Wonderland **Bagpuss: Taken from The Complete Bagpuss **The Clangers: Taken from The Complete Clangers **Camberwick Green: Taken from Windy Miller and Friends **Ivor the Engine: Taken from The Complete Ivor the Engine **The Wombles: Taken from Time and Slow Motion and other Tales *Videos (Both Now and Coming Soon) **Barney's Adventure Bus **Barney's Big Surprise **Barney's Great Adventure **Making Friends with the Fun Song Factory **The Complete Bagpuss **The Complete Clangers Series 1 and 2 **Camberwick Green: Windy Miller and Friends **Camberwick Green: Roger Varley and Friends **Camberwick Green: Mr Carraway and Friends **George Orwell's Animal Farm **Hello Kitty's Story Time Theater: Hello Kitty's The Circus Comes To Town **Hello Kitty's Story Time Theater: Kiki and Lala's Hansel and Gretel **Hello Kitty's Story Time Theater: Pochacco's The Excitement at the Carrot Patch **Babe: Pig in the City **4 Brand New Barney Videos **Maisy Mouse **The Mask Animated Series **3 Brand New Hello Kitty's Story Time Theater Videos **Alvin & The Chipmunks **Woody Woodpecker **The Wombles **The Complete Ivor the Engine **New Videos from The Land Before Time Series **An American Tail: The Mystery of The Night Monster 2001 #1 Is more fun with favorite characters from Universal Pictures Video. The first five segments are about Bagpuss, Camberwick Green, The Clangers, The Wombles and Ivor the Engine. There is a musical extravaganza with Fievel, Animal Farm and Littlefoot and comical catastrophies of holidays and haunted horrors with Alvin & The Chipmunks, Woody Woodpecker and The Mask. it also has musical numbers from Barney's Great Adventure and The Fun Song Factory, the next segments are about Maisy Mouse and Letterland teaching young children to read and Learn ABC. plus the magical tale staring Hello Kitty, A Pink Panther Cartoon and Excerpt from Babe: Pig in the City *Act One **Bagpuss: Taken from The Best of Bagpuss, Clangers and Camberwick Green **Camberwick Green: Taken from The Best of Bagpuss, Clangers and Camberwick Green **The Clangers: Taken from The Best of Bagpuss, Clangers and Camberwick Green **The Wombles: Taken from MacWomble The Terrible and other Tales **Ivor the Engine: Taken from The Complete Ivor the Engine *Act Two **An American Tail: Taken from The Mystery of The Night Monster **Animal Farm: Taken from George Orwell's Animal Farm **The Land Before Time: Taken from Secret of Saurus Rock **Alvin & The Chipmunks: Taken from Alvin & The Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein **Woody Woodpecker: Taken from Sports-Mad Woody **The Mask Animated Series: Taken from The Mask Is Always Greener on the Other Side *Act Three **Barney the world's favorite Dinosaur: Taken from Barney's Great Adventure **Maisy Mouse: Taken from Maisy's ABC **Fun Song Factory: Taken from Making Friends with the Fun Song Factory **Letterland: Taken from Once Upon a Time in Letterland **Hello Kitty's Story Time Theater: Taken from Cinderella **The Pink Panther Cartoon Collection: Taken from Jet Pink **Babe: Taken from Pig in the City *Videos (Both Now and Coming Soon) **The Best of Bagpuss, Clangers and Camberwick Green **Barney's Great Adventure **Maisy Mouse: Maisy's Animal Stories **Maisy Mouse: Maisy's Bedtime and Other Stories **Once Upon a Time in Letterland **Favourite Music & Rhymes at the Fun Song Factory **Fantastic Bumper Fun At The Fun Song Factory **Hello Kitty's Story Time Theater: Hello Kitty's Cinderella **Hello Kitty's Story Time Theater: My Melody's Little Red Riding Hood **Hello Kitty's Story Time Theater: Kiki and Lala's Hansel and Gretel **The Pink Panther Cartoon Collection **The Land Before Time: The Secret of Saurus Rock **An American Tail: The Mystery of The Night Monster **George Orwell's Animal Farm **Babe: Pig in the City **Barney Classics: Caring Means Sharing/Home Sweet Homes **Barney Classics: Our Earth, Our Home/1-2-3-4-5 Senses! **Barney Classics: A Camping We Will Go!/I Just Love Bugs **The Mask Animated Series: The Mask Is Always Greener on the Other Side **The Mask Animated Series: Baby's Wild Ride **Alvin & The Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein **Alvin & The Chipmunks Meet The Wolfman **The Chipmunk Adventure **Woody Woodpecker: Sports-Mad Woody **Woody Woodpecker: Woody Goes on Holiday **The Complete Ivor the Engine **The Wombles: The Rocking Chair and other Tales **The Wombles: The Picnic and other Tales 2001 #2 (AKA Barney's Great Moments) With some help from a tabletop video jukebox sent by Professor Tinkerputt, Barney, BJ and Baby Bop relive great moments as they watch special times with their friends. *The Land Before Time: Taken from The Time of the Great Giving *An American Tail: Taken from Fievel Goes West *Animal Farm: Taken from George Orwell's Animal Farm *Alvin & The Chipmunks: Taken from The Chipmunk Adventure *Fun Song Factory: Taken from Favourite Music & Rhymes at the Fun Song Factory *Barney the world's favorite Dinosaur: Taken from Barney's Big Surprise *Maisy Mouse: Taken from Maisy's Birthday and Other Stories *Barney Classics: Taken from Happy Birthday, Barney/My Family's Just Right for Me *Hello Kitty's Story Time Theater: Taken from Mom loves me After All *Woody Woodpecker: Taken from Sports-Mad Woody *The Pink Panther Cartoon Collection: Taken from Pink at First Sight *The Mask Animated Series: Taken from The Mask Is Always Greener on the Other Side *Letterland: Taken from Once Upon a Time in Letterland *Bagpuss: Taken from The Complete Bagpuss *The Clangers: Taken from The Complete Clangers *Camberwick Green: Taken from Roger Varley and Friends *The Wombles: Taken from Musical Wombles and other Tales *Ivor the Engine: Taken from The Complete Ivor the Engine *Babe: Taken from Babe *Barney the world's favorite Dinosaur: Taken from Come on Over to Barney's House Spin a Magic Tune Spin a Magic Tune: Fantastic New Songs About Your Favourite Cartoon Characters is a 1973 UK cartoon LP album and Musical featuring original songs about classic well-known cartoon characters, such as those from Looney Tunes, Hanna-Barbera productions, Walt Disney productions, Harvey Comics, American and British cartoon characters including Sesame Street, Rupert and Noddy. (1973, 1995) Here is something really new and exciting for all children everywhere... Twenty different songs to play and learn and sing again, with all their favourite story and cartoon characters! There's Rupert the Bear, Clangers, Huckleberry Hound, Sooty and Sweep, Yogi Bear and Sylvester the Cat (not to mention "Tweety pie") and Speedy Gonzales. all introduced on the first side with other songs about the Hair Bear Bunch and Yankee Doodle Pigeon, Squadron Leader Dick Dastardly, Parsley the Lion, The Space Kidettes and ever The Road Runner, Wile E. Coyote, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Casper, Wendy and one about Mildew Wolf too. On the second side you will find little Noddy in Toyland, Big Bird and Friends in Sesame Street, Little Audrey, Paddington Bear and Porky Pig, and Penelope Pitstop and two songs about Scooby-Doo; along with Fred Flintstone, Daffy Duck, Chorlton the Happy Dragon and that Wicked Witch Fenella, Richie Rich, another one for Sylvester and one about Bugs Bunny. There is ever songs from Disney films like Snow White, Many Poppins, The Jungle Book and Winnie the Pooh and a little song about the Atom Ant! All these character and their songs are introduced into stories about John, his sister Suzy and her cat Tim and his clever little doggie Samson, they have a Magic Tune Top which bring in a different song about a different nursery cartoon character every time they spin it! (2016) Here is something really new and exciting for all children everywhere... Twenty different songs to play and learn and sing again, with all their favourite story and cartoon characters! There's old favourites like Rupert the Bear, Clangers, Huckleberry Hound, Yogi Bear and Sylvester the Cat (not to mention "Tweety pie") and Speedy Gonzales. all introduced on the new album with other songs about Charlie Brown and Snoopy, Secret Squirrel and ever The Road Runner, Wile E. Coyote, Wally Gator, Casper, Wendy and one about Peter Potamus too. On the second side you will find little Top Cat, Atom Ant and Penelope Pitstop and songs about Scooby-Doo; along with Fred Flintstone, Daffy Duck, Snagglepuss, Richie Rich, another one for Sylvester and songs about Bugs Bunny. There is ever songs about new friends like Igglepiggle and Upsy Daisy, SpongeBob SquarePants, Teletubbies, Lincoln Loud and his ten Sisters, The Powerpuffs Girls and Twirlywoos! All these character and their songs are introduced into stories about Timmy and his friend Jane, they have a Magic Tune Top which bring in a different song about a different nursery cartoon character every time they spin it! Characters (1973, 1995) *Main characters **John **Samson the Dog **Suzy **Tim the cat *American and British **Rupert the Bear **Parsley the Lion and Dill the Dog from The Herbs **Sooty and Sweep **The Clangers **Paddington Bear **Chorlton the Happiness Dragon and Fenella the Kettle Witch from Chorlton and the Wheelies **Noddy, Big Ears, Mr Plod, Bumpy Dog, The Tubby Bear Family, Mr. Noah, Mrs. Noah and Milko **Rainbow Brite **The Color Kids: Red Butler, Lala Orange, Canary Yellow, Patty O'Green, Buddy Blue, Indigo and Shy Violet **Big Bird, Count von Count, Grover, Cookie Monster, Ernie and Bert from Sesame Street *Disney **Mickey Mouse **Donald Duck **Goofy **Daisy Duck **Minnie Mouse **Pluto **Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too **Baloo, Mowgli and King Louie from The Jungle Book **Snow White **The Seven Dwarfs: Doc, Grumpy, Happy, Sleepy, Bashful, Sneezy and Dopey **Mary Poppins *Looney Tunes **Bugs Bunny **Daffy Duck **Sylvester and Tweety Pie **Wile E. Coyote and The Road Runner **Yosemite Sam **Speedy Gonzales **Porky Pig *Harvey Comics **Casper the Friendly Ghost **Spooky the Tuff Little Ghost **Wendy the Good Little Witch **Richie Rich, the Poor Little Rich Boy **Gloria Glad, the Lovely Little Girl **Baby Huey **Playful Little Audrey *Hanna-Barbera **Mildew Wolf, Lambsy and Bristle Hound from It’s the Wolf **The Hair Bear Bunch: Hair Bear, Bubi Bear and Square Bear **Dastardly and Muttley **The Yankee Doodle Pigeon **Zilly and Klunk **Secret Squirrel **The Space Kidettes: Scooter, Jenny, Countdown, Snoopy and Pupstar **The Jetsons: George, Jane, Elroy and Judy **Astro the Space Mutt **Huckleberry Hound **Yogi Bear and Boo-Boo Bear **Atom Ant **Penelope Pitstop and The Hooded Claw **Cattanooga Cats: Country, Kitty Jo, Scoots and Groove **Fred Flintstone, Barney Rubble, Wilma Flintstone, Betty Rubble, Pebbles Flintstone, Bamm-Bamm Rubble and Dino **Scooby Doo **Motormouse and Autocat **Wally Gator (2016) *Main characters **Tinny **Jane *American and British **Rupert the Bear **Teletubbies: Tinky Winky, Dipsy, Laa-laa and Po **Jewel Sparkles and Pillow Featherbed from Lalaloopsy **Charlie Brown and Snoopy from Peanuts **The Clangers: Major, Mother, Small, Tiny and Granny **The Powerpuff Girls: Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup **Igglepiggle and Upsy Daisy from In the Night Garden **Twirlywoos: Great BigHoo, Toodloo, Chickedy and Chick *Looney Tunes **Bugs Bunny **Daffy Duck **Sylvester and Tweety Pie **Wile E. Coyote and The Road Runner **Speedy Gonzales *Harvey Comics **Casper the Friendly Ghost **Wendy the Good Little Witch **Richie Rich, the Poor Little Rich Boy **Gloria Glad, the Lovely Little Girl *Nickelodeon **SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick Star **Dora the Explorer **Diego from Go Diego Go! **CatDog **Lincoln, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa and Lily Loud from The Loud House *Hanna-Barbera **Snagglepuss **Secret Squirrel **Huckleberry Hound **Yogi Bear and Boo-Boo Bear **Top Cat **Peter Potamus **Atom Ant **Penelope Pitstop and The Hooded Claw **Fred Flintstone, Barney Rubble, Wilma Flintstone, Betty Rubble and Dino **Scooby Doo **Wally Gator Songs About Characters (1995) Side 1 *Mickey Mouse March/Happy Mouse (Mickey Mouse's Song)/Donald Duck/Laugh, Laugh, Laugh (Goofy's Song)/Quack! Quack! Quack! Donald Duck *I'm Rupert/Rupert the Bear (Sang by Jackie Lee)/It’s the Wolf *Parsley/Parsley the Lion's Song/Parsley and Dill *The Hair Bear Bunch/Help... It's the Hair Bear Bunch *Winnie the Pooh/The Wonderful Thing About Tiggers *The Bare Necessities (Baloo's Song) *Rupert (Being Rupert the Bear) *Sooty/It's Sweep/Izzy wizzy, let's get busy! (Sooty's Song) *Dastardly, Dastardly, My Name’s Dastardly *Sylvester, Sylvester/I Tawt I Taw a Puddy Tat (Sylvester and Tweety Pie's Song) *Good Ole Yankee Doodle Pigeon/Stop that Pigeon (Dastardly and Muttley's Song) *Space Kidettes/Dance of The Clangers/The Jetsons (The First Family on the Moon) *Casper, Casper (Whatcha Doin’ on the Moon)/The Magic Wand of Wendy/Hiding from Spooky *Yogi Bear/Huckleberry Hound *Jolly Holiday/Paddington Bear/Secret Squirrel *Richie Rich/Richie and Casper *Wile E. Coyote and The Road Runner/Yosemite Sam/Speedy Gonzales *Hooray from Chorlton/Wicked Kettle Witch Side 2 *Noddy/My Name is Noddy/In Toyland (Noddy's Song)/Rainbow Brite/The Color Kids/Rainbow Magic (Rainbow Brite's Song) *Baby Huey *Heigh-Ho (from Snow White)/The Dwarfs' Yodel Song *Atom Ant/Up and Atom (Atom Ant's Song) *Penelope Pitstop *Porky Pig *Daffy Duck/Daffy's Rhapsody *Cattanooga Cats *Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm/Fred Flintstone/Meet the Flintstones *Scooby Doo/Scooby Doobie Doo *Motormouse and Autocat *Come Along Sylvester *Sesame Street/ABC-DEF-GHI (Big Bird's Song)/La, La, La (Ernie and Bert's Song)/Someboby Come and Play *Wally Gator *A Spoonful of Sugar (Mary Poppins' Song)/Chim Chim Cher-ee *Here Comes Little Audrey/Little Audrey Says *What's up Doc (Bugs Bunny's Song)/I’m Glad That I’m Bugs Bunny/I Love Bugs Bunny (2016) *I'm Rupert *Rupert the Bear (Sang by Jackie Lee) *Teletubbies *Eh Oh (Teletubbies' Song) *Laa-laa's Song *Lalaloopsy (Jewel and Pillow's Song) *Jewel Sparkles *Wake Up Pillow Featherbed *Peanuts (Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Song) *Good o' Charlie Brown *Sylvester, Sylvester *I Tawt I Taw a Puddy Tat (Sylvester and Tweety Pie's Song) *Snagglepuss *Dance of The Clangers *The Lost Notes Harp Tune *Casper, Casper (Whatcha Doin’ on the Moon) *The Magic Wand of Wendy *Yogi Bear *Huckleberry Hound *The Powerpuffs Girls *The Commander and Leader (Blossom's Song) *The Joy and Laughter (Bubbles' Song) *The Toughest Fighter (Buttercup's Song) *Top Cat *Secret Squirrel *Richie Rich *Richie and Casper *Peter Potamus *Wile E. Coyote and The Road Runner *Speedy Gonzales *SpongeBob SquarePants *Idiot Friends (SpongeBob and Patrick's Song) *In the Night Garden (Igglepiggle and Upsy Daisy's Song) *My Name is Igglepiggle *Upsy Daisy's Garden Dance *Atom Ant *Up and Atom (Atom Ant's Song) *Penelope Pitstop *Dora the Explorer *Daffy Duck *Daffy's Rhapsody *Twirlywoos *Fred Flintstone *Meet the Flintstones *Scooby Doo *Scooby Doobie Doo *Scooby Doo, Where are You *Come Along Sylvester *CatDog *Wally Gator *What's up Doc (Bugs Bunny's Song) *I’m Glad That I’m Bugs Bunny *I Love Bugs Bunny *The Loud House *Only one Boy (Lincoln Loud's song) *Ten Loud Sisters Universal Kid's Big Face Collection The Stars of Universal Comes Together for the First Time with a Big Face on every DVD cover. *The Minion: Despicable Me, Despicable Me 2 and Minions *The Lorax: The Lorax *E.B.: Hop *Fievel: An American Tail *Woody Woodpecker: Woody Woodpecker and Friends: Volume 1, 2 and 3 *Beethoven: Beethoven *Littlefoot: The Land Before Time *Balto: Balto *Pinocchio: Pinocchio and the Emperor of the Night *Barney: Barney's Great Adventure *Morris: Jungle Bunch: Back to the Ice Floe *Babe: Babe the Gallant Pig *George: Curious George *Bullwinkle: Complete Series of Rocky & Bullwinkle & Friends *The Pink Panther: The Pink Panther Cartoon Collection and Pink Panther & The Inspector Volumes 1 and 2 *Despereaux: The Tale of Despereaux *Larry the Cucumber: Veggie Tales: The Pirates Who Don't do Anything *Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup: The Powerpuff Girls Movie *Paddington Bear: Paddington's Birthday Bonanza, Paddington Goes to School and Paddington Goes to Movie *Mr Bump: Mr Men: The Complete Original Mr Men Series 1 and 2 *Little Miss Naughty: Little Miss: The Complete Original Little Miss Series *Small and Tiny Clanger: Clangers: The Flying Froglets and Other Clangery Tales *Clutch Powers: LEGO: The Adventures of Clutch Powers *Noddy: Noddy and the Rainbow Chaser *Wallace and Gromit: The Complete Collection of Wallace and Gromit, The Curse of the Were-Rabbit and Wallace and Gromit's World of Invention *Morph: The Morph Files *Frank the Tortoise: Creature Comforts: The Complete First and Second Season *Rocky: Chicken Run *Shaun the Sheep: Complete Series 1, Complete Series 2, Complete Series 3-4 and Shaun the Sheep the Movie *The Cat in the Hat: Dr Suess' Cat in the Hat *The Grinch: Dr. Seuss' How the Grinch Stole Christmas! and The Grinch Grinches the Cat in the Hat *Horton: Horton Hears a Who! *Sam-I-Am: Green Eggs and Ham and Other Stories *Popeye the Sailor Man: The Popeye Collection and Popeye's Voyage: The Quest for Pappy *Yogi Bear: The Yogi Bear Show: The Complete Series and Hey There, It's Yogi Bear! *Fred Flintstone: The Flintstones: The Complete Series and The Man Called Flintstone *Top Cat: The Complete Series and Top Cat: The Movie *George Jetson: Jetsons: The Complete First Season and Jetsons: The Movie *Dick Dastardly: Wacky Races: The Complete Collection *Muttley: Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines: The Complete Collection *Penelope Pitstop: The Perils of Penelope Pitstop: The Complete Collection *Scooby Doo: The Best of The New Scooby-Doo Movies, Scooby's Spooky Games and Scooby Goes Hollywood *Hong Kong Phooey: The Complete Series *Charlie Brown: A Boy Named Charlie Brown and A Charlie Brown Christmas *Snoopy: Peanuts 1960's Collection, The Peanuts Show: The Complete Series Vol.1 and Snoopy, Come Home *Lucy van Pelt: The Peanuts Show: The Complete Series Vol.2 and Race for Your Life, Charlie Brown *Woodstock: Bon Voyage, Charlie Brown *Linus van Pelt: Happiness Is a Warm Blanket, Charlie Brown *Sally Brown: Sing-Along with Snoopy and Friends Sanrio All-Star Show Sanrio All-Star Show is a TV Series Featuring characters from Sanrio and great songs that aired in Japan and UK. when Hello Kitty and friends put on the special show and learn about around the world. Sanrio Characters from Hello Kitty and Friends *Ahiru no Pekkle (AKA Pekkle) *Bad Badtz-Maru *Cinnamoroll *Corocorokuririn (AKA Kuririn) *Dear Daniel *Hangyodon *Hello Kitty, Mimmy and thier Family *Kerokerokeroppi (AKA Keroppi) *Kuromi *Little Twin Stars (Kiki and Lala) *Marumofubiyori (AKA Mop) *My Melody *My Sweet Piano *Pochacco *Pochi the Alligator *Pompompurin *The Runabouts *Spottie Dottie *Sugar Bunnies (AKA Shirousa & Kurousa) *Sugarminuet Bunnies (AKA Momousa & Hanausa) *Tiny Chum *Tuxedo Sam from Around the World Tales *Chococat *Corochan *Dachonosuke (AKA Dacho and Flo) *Duckadoo *Framboiloulou (AKA Bonnie and Lou Lou) *Hummingmint the Deer *Landry *Little Forest Fellow *Lullaby Lovables (Winky and Winkle) *Marron Cream *Marshmallowmitaina (AKA Marshmallow) *Minna No Tabo (AKA Tabo) *NORANEKOLAND (AKA The Cheeky Cats) *Patapatapeppy (AKA Peppy) *Pokopon *Risuru the Squirrel *Robby Rabbit *The Strawberry King *Tiny Poem *Umeya Zakkaten *The Vaudeville Duo (Eddy and Emmy) *Yachiyo Charmer from The Adventures of... *Bonbonribbon *Button Nose *Charmmy Kitty *Cinnamoangels *Goropikadon (AKA Pip, Tip and Dip) *Jewelpets *Maimai *Patty & Jimmy *Rilu Rilu Fairilu *Usahana *We are Dinosaurs (AKA The Dinosaur Pack) *Wish me Mell (AKA Wishy) Voice Cast *Hello Kitty and Friends **Jimmy Hibbert - Ahiru no Pekkle, Hangyodon and Tuxedo Sam **Maria Darling - Corocorokuririn, Keroppi, Kiki, Kuromi, My Sweet Piano and Sugarminuet Bunnies **Jane Horrocks - Lala, Marumofubiyori, My Melody, Pochi the Alligator, Spottie Dottie and Sugar Bunnies **Pui Fan Lee - Bad Badtz-Maru, Cinnamoroll and Tiny Chum **Sander Jones - Pompompurin *Around the World Tales **Jimmy Hibbert - Dacho, Eddy, Kuro, Marshmallowmitaina, Patapatapeppy, Robby Rabbit and The Strawberry King **Maria Darling - Corochan, Hummingmint the Deer, Little Forest Fellow, Minna No Tabo, Risuru the Squirrel and Yachiyo Charmer **Jane Horrocks - Bonnie, Emmy, Flo, Minna No Tabo, Pokopon, Tora and Umeya Zakkaten **Pui Fan Lee - Chococat, Duckadoo, Landry, Lou Lou, Lullaby Lovables, Marron Cream and Tiny Poem **Rob Rackstraw - Mike *The Adventures of... **Jimmy Hibbert - Blacky **Maria Darling - Bonbonribbon, Button Nose, Lip, Maimai, Mocha, Pip and Tip, Ruby, Sapphie, Sumire and Usahana **Jane Horrocks - Azuki, Chiffon, Garnet, Himawari, Labra, Patty & Jimmy, Tera, Tiran and Wish me Mell BBC's Playbox BBC's Playbox is an educational game, published by BBC Multimedia, Based on BBC Children's Shows (Noddy, Pingu, Oakie Doke, The Raggy Dolls and William's Wish Wellingtons). Description BBC's Playbox is a compilation of educational games for younger children with BBC Children's Characters, This CD Rom is aimed at young children and carefully structured to be educational, fun and simple to use. Puzzles *Guess a Shape: See if you Can Guess Noddy's Shapes his holding. *Funny Sounds: Help Oakie match different sounds. *Letter Fun: You can Help William to Spot the Letters of the Alphabet. *Pingu's Numder Puzzle: Simple addition can be fun with Pingu and Robby. *Mixed-up Colours: Help Dotty and Lucy to put the colours in the right Order. Games *Hunt for Nuts: Oakie needs you to look for Rufus and Rain's Nuts. *Snap: Play snap with a friend or with Martha Monkey and Bert Monkey. *Who Said That: Listen and try to Remember Click in the Right Order using Letters, Numbers, Musical Sounds and The Voices of Friends. *Ice Flow: Pingu needs your help to deliver Robby's Birthday Persents. *Maze: There are two fun Mazes You can help Mr Plod to get all the Picnic things or Lucy to Catch the Letters. Studio *Pingu's Printshop: The Fun way to learn to put the first letter in Each Word. *Picture Fun: Make up our very own Picture. *Cartoon Collage: You Can Create your own BBC Cartoon Story with Moving Characters. Story Time *Help develop reading with 5 'click and explore' interactive storybooks. Artbox *Artbox help children develop their creative skills and colour recognition. Cinema *You can watch 5 videos in the Playbox Cinema. Musicbox *Play Music, Sing along and record your own compositions. All Together Now: Children's Favourite Themes and Songs All Together Now: Children's Favourite Themes and Songs is a children's theme tune CD release by Universal Music (UK) Ltd in 2001. The best classic music and songs from the most popular children's characters including original themes from Postman Pat, Thunderbirds, Bump the Elephant and Bob the Builder. Songs (from the 2001 version) *Bananas in Pyjamas: Hello Song (from Bananas in Pyjamas: The Album) *Bob the Builder: Can We Fix It? *The Tweenies: Hey, Hey, Are you Ready to Play? *Postman Pat: Theme Song *Teletubbies: Say "Eh Oh" *Jellikins: Jellytastic *Bill and Ben: Theme Tune *Maisy Mouse: Theme Tune *Disney's Winnie the Pooh: Little Black Rain Cloud *Cygnets' Dance (from Swan Lake) *Bill & Ben: Flobbadance *Barney: If all the Raindrops (from Barney's Great Adventure) *Spitting Image: The Chicken Song *Bob the Builder: Mambo No 5 *Mr Blobby *Fireman Sam: Theme Song *Eine Kleine Nachtmusik *The Tweenies: Number One Song *Thunderbirds Theme Tune (from The Barry Gray Orchestra) *Spring (from The Four Seasons) *Fetch the Vet: Coming to the Rescue *Top Cat: Theme Tune *Biker Mice from Mars: Theme Tune *The Muppet Show: Theme Tune *Brum: Brum Brum, Get Things Done *Hungarian Dance No. 5 *Kipper the Dog: Theme Song *Letterland: Theme Song *Rosie & Jim: Signature Tune *Noddy in Toyland: Theme Tune *Power Rangers: Theme Tune *Gullah Gullah Island: Theme Tune *Casper and Friends: Theme Tune *Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy (from The Nutcracker) *The Tweenies: Do The Lollipop *Nellie the Elephant *The Wombles: The Wombling Song *Rupert the Bear *Bump the Elephant: Theme Tune *Toy Story 2: Woody's Roundup *Flight of the Bumblebee *David Hasselhoff/Pingu: Pingu Dance *The Little Grey Rabbit: Theme Song *In the Hall of the Mountain King *Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends: Thomas Anthem *The Muppets: Ma Nah Ma Nah *Sooty's Theme Tune (from The Silver Screen Orchestra) *Puff the Magic Dragon *The Snowman: Walking in the Air *Barney: I Love You *Für Elise *Disney's Pinocchio: When You Wish Upon a Star Songs (from the 2002 version) *Bananas in Pyjamas: Hello Song (from Bananas in Pyjamas: The Album) *Bob the Builder: Can We Fix It? *The Tweenies: Hey, Hey, Are you Ready to Play? *Postman Pat: Theme Song *Teletubbies: Say "Eh Oh" *Bill & Ben: Flobbadance *Brum: Brum Brum, Get Things Done *Maisy Mouse: Theme Tune *The Raggy Dolls: Theme Tune *Bob the Builder: Mambo No 5 *Tweenies: Have Fun Go Mad *Barney: If all the Raindrops (from Barney's Great Adventure) *Mr Blobby *Bill and Ben: Theme Tune *Fireman Sam: Theme Song *The Tweenies: Number One Song *Thunderbirds Theme Tune (from The Barry Gray Orchestra) *Fetch the Vet: Coming to the Rescue *Top Cat: Theme Tune *Biker Mice from Mars: Theme Tune *The Muppet Show: Theme Tune *Kipper the Dog: Theme Song *Letterland: Theme Song *Rosie & Jim: Signature Tune *Noddy in Toyland: Theme Tune *Power Rangers: Theme Tune *Gullah Gullah Island: Theme Tune *Casper and Friends: Theme Tune *The Wombles: The Wombling Song *Henry Mancini: The Pink Panther *Rupert the Bear *David Hasselhoff/Pingu: Pingu Dance *The Little Grey Rabbit: Theme Song *The Muppets: Ma Nah Ma Nah *Puff the Magic Dragon *The Snowman: Walking in the Air *Barney: I Love You Songs (from the 2019 version) Disc 1 *Something Special: Theme and Hello Song (2012 Version) *Teletubbies Theme *Bob the Builder: Can We Fix It? *In the Night Garden: Hello Upsy Daisy! *Rastamouse: Give It Up For Da Easy Crew *Power Rangers: Theme Tune *Dora the Explorer: Waltzing Matilda/Kookaburr *SpongeBob SquarePants: Theme Song *Twirlywoos: Dance Music *Shaun the Sheep: Life's a Treat *The Loud House: Theme Song *Los Casagrandes: Theme Song *Charlie and Lola: The Bestest in the Barn *Mr Blobby *Teletubbies: Big Hugs *Fifi and the Flowertots: Fifi's Lemonade *Listen out Loud: The 1st Podcast *LazyTown: When We Play in a Band *In the Night Garden: The Night Garden Dance Disc 2 *Postman Pat: Theme Song *Basil Brush: Boom Boom *Maisy Mouse: Theme Tune *Henry Mancini: The Pink Panther *Thunderbirds Theme Tune (from The Barry Gray Orchestra) *Top Cat: Theme Tune *The Muppet Show: Theme Tune *Brum: Brum Brum, Get Things Done *Fireman Sam: Theme Song *Kipper the Dog: Theme Song *Bird Bath: Opening and End Titles Medley *Rosie & Jim: Signature Tune *Noddy in Toyland: Theme Tune *Rocky and Bullwinkle: I Was Born to Be Airborne/I'm Rocky's Pal *The Wombles: The Wombling Song *Peanuts: Christmas Time is Here *Rupert the Bear *Puff the Magic Dragon *The Snowman: Walking in the Air *The World of Peter Rabbit and Friends: Perfect Day Walt Disney Home Video Trailers (Europe Version) Now, you and your family can discover the magic of Disney on video, A classic library can be yours to share forever, Available wherever videocassettes are sold. (1988) *Pinocchio *Alice in Wonderland (For the 1st Time) *The Sword in the Stone (For the 1st Time) *Return to Oz *Mary Poppins, Bedknobs and Broomsticks and Pete's Dragon *Mickey's Magical World *Winnie the Pooh: Hundred Acre Hero, Up Up and Away, The Great Honey Pot Robbery and Birds of a Feather *Disney's Sing Along Songs: Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah *Mickey's Christmas Carol *Walt Disney's Cartoon Classics (1989) Opening *Sleeping Beauty *Pinocchio *The Sword in the Stone *Return to Oz *Alice in Wonderland *Mary Poppins, Bedknobs and Broomsticks and Pete's Dragon *Soccer Mania *Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day *Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah and Very Merry Christmas Songs *Chip 'n' Dale Go Nuts *Ben and Me Closing *20,000 Leagues Under the Sea *The Love Bug *Tron *Popeye *Winnie the Pooh: The Great Honey Pot Robbery *Mickey and the Gang *Unsinkable Donald Duck *Pluto's Tales *Mickey's Christmas Carol (1990, Mid Late) *Alice in Wonderland *Dumbo (For the 1st Time) *Walt Disney Mini Classics: Mickey and the Beanstalk and The Reluctant Dragon *Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers: Crimebusters, Romancing the Clone and Pound of the Baskervilles *Winnie the Pooh: Bubbles and Troubles and Pooh Bear's Big Surprise *Disney's Sing Along Songs: The Bare Necessities *DuckTales: Earthquack and Micro Ducks from Outer Space (1990, Late) Opening *Lady and the Tramp *Alice in Wonderland *Dumbo (For the 1st Time) *Mary Poppins *Walt Disney Mini Classics: Mickey and the Beanstalk, The Reluctant Dragon and Donald in Mathmagicland *Disney's Sing-Along Songs: The Bare Necessities and Heigh Ho *DuckTales *Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers *The Gummi Bears (For the 1st Time) *Winnie the Pooh and Friends Closing *Dumbo *Alice in Wonderland *Mary Poppins *Pete's Dragon *Mickey's Christmas Carol *20,000 Leagues Under the Sea *Bedknobs and Broomsticks *The Love Bug *Walt Disney Mini Classics: Mickey and the Beanstalk and The Reluctant Dragon *Disney's Sing-Along Songs: The Bare Necessities, Heigh Ho, Very Merry Christmas Songs and Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah *Walt Disney Mini Classics: Donald in Mathmagicland *Winnie the Pooh and Friends *Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers: Astronuts and Risky Beesness *The Gummi Bears: Welcome to Gummiglen! and Creature Feature *DuckTales: The Lost Crown of Genghis Khan and Hotel Strangeduck *Lady and the Tramp (1991, Early) *The Rescuers *Mary Poppins *Dumbo *The Sword in the Stone *Alice in Wonderland *Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Under the Sea, The Bare Necessities and I Love to Laugh *Walt Disney Mini Classics: The Wind in the Willows and The Legend of Sleepy Hollow *Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers: Half-Size Heroes and Ghouls and Jewels *Winnie the Pooh: The Maked Marauders and Wild West Winnie *DuckTales: 1001 Arabian Ducks and High Seas Adventures (1991, Late) Opening *The Little Mermaid *The Sword in the Stone *Song of the South *Mary Poppins *Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers: 3 Men and a Birdie *DuckTales: Jailhouse Duck *TaleSpin: Baloo Skies and Dare-Devil Bears *The Gummi Bears *Winnie the Pooh Mini Classics *Disney's Sing-Along Songs: I Love to Laugh Closing *The Sword in the Stone, Dumbo, Song of the South and Alice in Wonderland *Mary Poppins, Pete's Dragon and Bedknobs and Broomsticks *The Love Bug and Herbie Rides Again *Walt Disney Mini Classics: Mickey and the Beanstalk, The Reluctant Dragon, Donald in Mathmagicland, The Wind in the Willows and The Legend of Sleepy Hollow *Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Under the Sea, The Bare Necessities, Heigh Ho, I Love to Laugh and Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah *Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree and Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day *Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers: 3 Men and a Birdie *The Gummi Bears: Welcome to Gummiglen! and Creature Feature *DuckTales: Jailhouse Duck *TaleSpin: Baloo Skies and Dare-Devil Bears *The Little Mermaid Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection The Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection was a line of VHS tapes and Laserdiscs released by Walt Disney Home Video from 1992 to 1999. Similar to the Walt Disney Classics line that preceded it, it consisted mainly of Disney Animated Features, along with a few live-action/animated hybrid films. in 2001, the Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection return, with classics from Snow White to Atlantis. There the world's most beloved stories, great movies for everyone, they touch your heart. VHS *1992 #Mary Poppins, Dumbo, The Sword in the Stone and Alice in Wonderland #The Rescuers Down Under (from a Limited Time Only) *1993 #Robin Hood, Song of the South, Pete's Dragon, Bedknobs and Broomsticks and The Three Caballeros #Old Yeller (from a Limited Time Only) #Basil the Great Mouse Detective and Peter Pan #Beauty and the Beast (from a Limited Time Only) *1994 #Bambi (from a Limited Time Only) #So Dear to My Heart #Aladdin and Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (from a Limited Time Only) *1995 #The Aristocats (from a Limited Time Only) #Pinocchio (from a Limited Time Only) #The Fox and the Hound #The Lion King and The Jungle Book (from a Limited Time Only) *1996 #Pocahontas and Sleeping Beauty #One Hundred and One Dalmatians (from a Limited Time Only) #Toy Story (from a Limited Time Only) #The Rescuers (from a Limited Time Only) *1997 #The Hunchback of Notre Dame (from a Limited Time Only) #Oliver & Company (from a Limited Time Only) #The Black Cauldron and The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh #Cinderella and Winnie the Pooh's Most Grand Adventure (from a Limited Time Only) #Melody Time (from a Limited Time Only) *1998 #The Little Mermaid (from a Limited Time Only) #Hercules (from a Limited Time Only) #Lady and the Tramp (from a Limited Time Only) *1999 #Mulan (from a Limited Time Only) A Casagrandes Musical Celebration A Casagrandes Musical Celebration is a TV Special, Staring Ronnie Anne Santiago and Sid Chang, as the girls and their family threw together a Special party for Lori and Bobby's anniversary with a little help of other Children's TV Chcaracters, aired on ITV Be in the UK and Discovery Family in the USA. Characters Loud House, Casagrandes and Roadies Cast *Los Casagrandes: Ronnie Anne Santiago, Sid Chang, Bobby Santiago, Maria Santiago, Rosa Casagrande, Hector Casagrande, Frida Puga Casagrande, Carlos Casagrande, Carlota Casagrande, Carlos Jr. Casagrande, Carlino Casagrande, Carlitos Casagrande, Stanley Chang, Becca Chang, Adelaide Chang, Lalo and Sergio *The Loud House: Lincoln Loud, Lori Loud, Lucy Loud, Baby Liliy Loud and Clyde McBride *The Roadies: Luna Loud, Sam Sharp, Sully Robinson and Mazzy Greenwood Other Characters *Audrey, Dot and Lotta from Harvey Street Kids *Badger from Bodger & Badger *Barney, Scooter McNutty and Miss Etta Kette from Barney and Friends *Basil Brush *Bear and Ojo from Bear in the Big Blue House *Binyah Binyah Polliwog from Gullah Gullah Island *Blue from Blue's Clues and You *Bungle, Zippy and George from Rainbow *Dora the Explorer *Emu *The Furchester Hotel: Funella Furchester, Furgus Fuzz and Phoebe Furchester-Fuzz *Hacker T. Dog and Dodge T. Dog *Hartley Hare from Pipkins *Hello Kitty, Dear Daniel, My Melody, Kuromi and Little Twin Stars *Huckleberry Hound *Kermit the Frog *Mr Blobby *Nobby the Sheep from Ghost Train *Pepi Nana and Moon Baby from Moon and me *The Pink Panther *Pob from Pob's Programme *The Powerpuff Girls: Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup *The Queen from Spitting Image *Sandy and Mr Flapper *Sesame Street: Big Bird, Elmo, Abby Cadabby, Oscar the Grouch, Cookie Monster, Bert and Ernie, Grover, Julia, Zoe, Prairie Dawn, Count von Count, Telly Monster, Baby Bear, Murray Monster and Ovejita, The Blue Hoonker, Martians, Herry Monster, Rosita, Two-Headed Monster, Mr. Snuffleupagus, Baby Natasha, Sherlock Hemlock, Guy Smiley and Mr. Johnson *Shaun the Sheep *Snoopy and Schroeder from Peanuts *Sooty and Little Cousin Scampi from The Sooty Show *SpongeBob SquarePants *Teletubbies *Theo, Cleo, Lionel and Leona from Between the Lions *Upsy Daisy from In the Night Garden Songs #Casagrandes Theme #What's the Name of That Song #Medley: "I Love Trash," "Everyone is Special," "Greatest of all time," "ABC-DEF-GHI," "Dora's Travel Song," "Elmo's Song/Elmo's Wounderful World," "Oh My Darling, Clementine," "One of These Things," "Mr. Sun," "Rubber Duckie," "Happy Fett," "Harvey Street's gotta Harvey," "Let's All Move Like the Animals Do!," "If Moon was Cookie," "C is for Cookie" #We are the Roadies #The Bear Cha-Cha-Cha #C is for Cookie #Dance Myself to Sleep #Monster in the Mirror #Bein' Green #Big Hug #Sing/Lucy's Poem Super Children's Party The President invite the Stars from Film, TV and Books to The White House and children will enjoy a variety of activities, including the time-honored Egg Roll, Musical Blocks and Be Best hopscotch. children will also have the opportunity to spread kindness by mailing postcards to anyone they choose – friends, family, members of the military – directly through a United States Postal Service mailbox that will be on the South grounds. Characters *Abby Cadabby, Elmo and Cookie Monster from Sesame Street *Alex the Lion and The Penguins from Madagascar *Amy Sue and Brian Josh from Cabbage Patch Kids *Audrey, Dot and Lotta from Harvey Street Kids *Barbie, Ken and Midge *The Banana Splits: Bingo, Drooper, Fleegle & Snorky *Barney *The Blue Meanies from Yellow Submarine *Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck *Captain Barnacles from The Octonauts *Captain Planet *Casper the Friendly Ghost *The Cat in the Hat *Charlie Brown and Snoopy *Cheer Bear from Care Bears *Dora the Explorer and Diego *Fievel from An American Tale *Finn the Human & Jake the Dog from Adventure Time *George, Tom, Abe and Teddy from the Racing Presidents *Hanna Barbera's Yogi Bear, Boo Boo Bear, Top Cat, Dastardly & Muttley, Snagglepuss and Quick Draw McGraw *Hello Kitty and Dear Daniel *Igglepiggle and Upsy Daisy from In the Night Garden *Jewel Sparkles and Crumbs Sugar Cookie from Lalaloopsy *Lincoln and Lucy Loud from The Loud House *Madeline *Mario and Luigi *Mcgruff the Crime Dog *Mickey Mouse, Goofy and Pluto *Miffy *The Minions: Kevin, Stuart and King Bob *Moshi Monsters' Katsuma and Poppet *Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head *Mr. Tickle from The Mr. Men *Nutbrown Hare *Olive the Osterich *Perry the Platypus from Phineas and Ferb *Peter Rabbit *Pikachu from Pokemon *The Pink Panther *Po from Kung Fu Panda *The Power Rangers *Ronnie Anne and Bobby Santiago from Los Casagrandes *Scooby Doo *Shrek *The Simpsons: Homer, Bart, Lisa, Marge and Maggie *Slapshot the Large Bald Eagle *Smokey Bear *The Smurfs *Sofia the First *Sonic the Hedgehog *Spider-Man, Iron Man, Thor and Captain America *SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick Star *Spot the Dog *Talky Tina from The Twilight Zone episode: Living Doll *Tatty Teddy *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *Teletubbies *Twirlywoos: Great BigHoo, Toodloo, Chickedy & Chick *Vanellope von Schweetz from Mickey and Friends and Wreck-It Ralph *The Very Hungry Caterpillar *Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Piglet and Eeyore Music & Stories from Sanrio's T.V. and Movie Cartoons Music & Stories from Sanrio T.V. and Movie Cartoons is a Cartoon Music Compilation Album, featuring Songs and Stories About Character Sanrio, Looney Tunes, Nickelodeon, Hanna-Barbera, American and British Characters. *Hello Kitty and Friends **Hello Kitty - Play with us Today **My Melody *Looney Tunes/Merrie Melodies **Merrily We Roll Along (with Bugs Bunny, Elmer Fudd, Tweety, Sylvester, Henery Hawk, Foghorn Leghorn, Pepe LePew, Daffy Duck, Yosemite Sam and Porky Pig) *Jay Ward **Rocky the Flying Squirrel - I Was Born to Be Airborne **Bullwinkle - I'm Rocky's Pal *The Flintstones **Meet the Flintstones *Rupert the Bear **I'm Rupert *Woody Woodpecker **The Woody Woodpecker Song *Popeye **I'm Popeye the Sailor Man *The World of Peter Rabbit and Friends **Perfect Day *Dora the Explorer/Go Diego Go! **Let's All Move Like the Animals Do! *The Muppet Show **The Muppet Show Theme Tune **Miss Piggy - What Now My Love? **Kermit the Frog and Fozzie Bear - Movin' Right Along **Mahna Mahna **Kermit the Frog - Happy Feet *The Powerpuffs Girls **The Powerpuffs Girls Theme Tune (Sang by Bis) *Paddington Bear **Paddington Bear Theme Tune (Sang by Bernard Cribbins) *Meet the Casagrandes **It's The Casagrandes **Story of Bobby and Ronnie Anne's Life *Jay Ward **Boris & Natasha - The No-Goodnik Song *Teletubbies **Teletubbies say "Eh-oh!" **Tubby Phone Dance *In the Night Garden **Hello Igglepiggle! **Hello Upsy Daisy! **Hello Makka Pakka! **Time for Tombliboos to Clean Their Teeth *Hello Kitty and Friends **Pompompurin *CatDog **CatDog Theme Tune **Trick or Treat *Little Lulu **Little Lulu Theme Tune *Wally Gator **Wally Gator Theme Tune *Sesame Street **Big Bird - ABC-DEF-GHI **Bert and Ernie - La, La, La *Harvey Toons **Casper the Friendly Ghost **Baby Huey **Little Audrey Says *Hello Kitty and Friends **Little Twin Stars - The Story of Kiki and Lala *Peanuts **Linus and Lucy **Schroeder **Freda (with her Naturally Curly Hair) **Christmas Time is Here *Sooty **Sooty's Signature Tune *Pinky and Parky **We Belong Together *Twirlywoos **Dance Music **Twirlywoos Theme Tune *Hello Kitty and Friends **Cinnamoroll *Jay Ward **Fractured Fairy Tales - Little Red Riding Hood *Huckleberry Hound **Huckleberry Hound Theme Tune (with Pixie and Dixie, Mr. Jinks and Breezly and Sneezly) *Yogi Bear and Boo-Boo **Yogi Bear Theme Tune **Before Yogi **Cutie of the Cave Set *The Fairly OddParents **The Fairly OddParents Theme Tune *Top Cat **Top Cat Theme Tune *Snagglepuss **I'm King of the Jungle *Secret Squirrel **Secret Squirrel Theme Tune *SpongeBob SquarePants **SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Tune (Sang by Cee lo Green) **Idiot Friends **The Jellyfishing Song **That's A Rodeo **That's How You Find a Shortcut *The Loud House **In The Loud House **The 1st Listen Out Loud Podcast Voices *Gilbert Mack - Bugs Bunny, Sylvester, Henery Hawk, Pepe LePew, Porky Pig, Elmer Fudd, Foghorn Leghorn, Tweety, Daffy Duck, Yosemite Sam, Huckleberry Hound, Breezly and Sneezly and Mr. Jinks *Paul Frees - Announcer and Boris Badenov *June Foray - Rocky, Natasha, Red Riding Hood and Grandma *Bill Scott - Bullwinkle and Wolf *Edward Everett Horton - Fractured Fairy Tales Narrator *Alan Reed - Fred Flintstone *Mel Blanc - Barney Rubble *Jean Vander Pyl - Wilma Flintstone *Bea Benederet - Betty Rubble *Grace Stafford - Woody Woodpecker *Jack Mercer - Popeye *Kathleen Herles as Dora Márquez *Felipe and Andre Dieppa as Diego *Jim Henson as Kermit the Frog and Ernie *Frank Oz as Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear and Bert *Jeremiah Krage as Tinky Winky *Nick Chee Ping Kellington as IgglePiggle and Dipsy *Rebecca Hyland as Upsy Daisy and Laa-laa *Rachelle Beinart as Po *Bernard Cribbins as Paddington Bear *Breanna Yde as Ronnie Anne Santiago *Carlos PenaVega as Bobby Santiago *Sumalee Monatano as Maria Santiago *Jim Cummings as Cat *Tom Kenny as Dog, SpongeBob SquarePants and Gary the Snail *Caroll Spinney as Big Bird *Mae Questel as Little Audrey *Harry Corbett as Sooty *Mike Sammes as Pinky and Perky *Grey Griffin as Vicky, Lana Loud, Lola Loud and Baby Lily Loud *Susanne Blakeslee as Wanda *Daran Norris as Cosmo *Tara Strong as Timmy Turner *Frank Milano - Ranger Smith, Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo, Major Minor and Snagglepuss *Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick Star *Mr. Lawrence as Plankton *Carolyn Lawrence as Sandy Cheeks *Collin Dean as Lincoln Loud *Catherine Taber as Lori Loud *Liliana Mumy as Leni Loud *Nika Futterman as Luna Loud *Cristina Pucelli as Luan Loud *Ashleigh Ball as Lynn Loud *Jessica DiCicco as Lucy Loud *Lara Jill Miller as Lisa Loud *Brian Stepanek - Lynn Sr Loud Great Stories with Sanrio's favorites Cartoons Great Stories with Sanrio's favorite Cartoons is a Cartoon Album Series, featuring Stories and Character from Sanrio, Looney Tunes, Nickelodeon, Hanna-Barbera, American and British Characters. *Hello Kitty and Friends **The Boy Who Cried Wolf staring Bad Badtz-Maru **Hansel & Gretel starring Little Twin Stars, Little Forest Fellow and Pochacco **Heidi staring Wish me Mell, Pompompurin, Cinnamoroll, Marumofubiyori and Chococat **Little Red Riding Hood staring My Melody, Kuromi and My Sweet Piano **Thumbelina staring Hello Kitty, Dear Daniel, Usahana, Sugar Bunnies, Marron Cream and Landry *Looney Tunes **Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck in the Grow Small Juice **Bugs Bunny and the Pirate **Bugs Bunny in Storyland **Elmer Fudd and Bugs Bunny tells the Story of The Tortoise and the Hare (with Sylvester, Henery Hawk, Foghorn Leghorn, Pepe LePew and Daffy Duck and Porky Pig) **Foghorn Leghorn in The Bremen Town Musicians **Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Staring The Looney Tunes Gang (Bugs Bunny, Elmer Fudd, Tweety, Sylvester, Henery Hawk, Foghorn Leghorn, Pepe LePew, Daffy Duck, Yosemite Sam and Porky Pig) **Tweety Pie and Sylvester **Tweety Pie and Sylvester in Tweety's Puddy Tat Twobule *Jay Ward **Fractured Fairy Tales staring Rocky the Flying Squirrel and Bullwinkle Moose *Rupert the Bear **Rupert and the Frog Song **Rupert the Bear Tell the Story of The Little Match Girl *Woody Woodpecker **Woody Woodpecker and the Lost Monkey **Woody Woodpecker and the Truth Tonic *Popeye the Sailor Man **Popeye the Sailor Man in Havana **Popeye the Sailor Man Tell the Story of Sinbad the Sailor *The World of Peter Rabbit and Friends **The Tale of Peter Rabbit and Benjamin Bunny **The Tailor of Gloucester **The Tale of Pigling Bland **The Tale of Tom Kitten and Jemima Puddle-Duck **The Tale of Samuel Whiskers or The Roly-Poly Pudding **The Tale of Mrs. Tiggy-Winkle and Mr. Jeremy Fisher **The Tale of the Flopsy Bunnies and Mrs. Tittlemouse **The Tale of Two Bad Mice and Johnny Town-Mouse *The Muppet Show and Sesame Street **The Show Must go on staring The Muppets **Kermit the Frog Tell the Story of The Princess and the Frog **Sesame Street Stories *The Powerpuffs Girls **The Powerpuffs Girls in The Powerpuff Cowgirls **The Powerpuffs Girls in The Mayor's Birthday Surprise **The Powerpuffs Girls in Bubbles' Butterfly Hunt **The Snow Queen staring The Powerpuffs Girls *Paddington Bear **Paddington Bear Tell the Story of The Wild Swans *Teletubbies/In The Night Garden/Twirlywoos **Little Lost Lamb staring Teletubbies **Snowy Days Staring Igglepiggle and his Friends **Inside, Outside staring Twirlywoos *Little Lulu **Little Lulu Tell the Story of Pecos Bill *Harvey Toons **The Nutcracker Staring the Harvey Toons Gang (with Casper the Friendly Ghost, Baby Huey, Richie Rich, Gloria Glad, Little Dot and Little Audrey) *Peanuts **A Boy Named Charlie Brown **Charlie Brown Tells Snoopy The Story of The Pied Piper of Hamelin *Sooty **The Ants and the Grasshopper staring Sooty and Sweep *Pinky and Parky **Pinky and Parky sings Their Greatest Hits *Hanna-Barbera **Doggie Daddy Tells Augie Doggie the Story of Pinocchio **The Emperor's New Clothes staring Dastardly and Muttley (with Penelope Pitstop, Breezly and Sneezly, Peter Potamus and Winsome Witch) **The Flintstones Flip Fables: Goldi Rocks and the Three Bearosauruses and The Three Little Pigs **Huckleberry Hound and The Ghost Ship (with Pixie and Dixie, Mr. Jinks, Hokey Wolf, Ding-a-ling Wolf, Yogi Bear, Boo Boo Bear, The Hair Bear Bunch and Super Snooper) **The Jetsons in First Family on the Moon **Jonny Quest and Hong Kong Phooey in The Karate Kid **Magilla Gorilla Tells Ogee the Story of Alice in Wonderland **Pixie and Dixie with Mr. Jinks Tell the Story of Cinderella **Quick Draw McGraw and the Treasure of Sarah's Mattress (with Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy, Snooper and Blabber, Hokey Wolf, Ding-a-ling Wolf, Snagglepuss, Crazy Coyote, Punkin' Puss & Mushmouse and Ricochet Rabbit) **The Reluctant Dragon starring Touché Turtle & Dum-Dum (with Top Cat, Wally Gator, Lippy the Lion and Hardy Har Har) **Robin Hood starring Top Cat **Secret Squirrel and Atom Ant in Super Spy (with Morocco Mole, Squidly Diddly, The Hillbilly Bears, Precious Pupp and Winsome Witch) **Snagglepuss Tells the Story of Wizard of Oz **Songs from Mary Poppins staring Fred Flintstone & Barney Rubble **Wally Gator in Crocodile Dundee **Wilma Flintstone Tells the Story of Bambi **Yogi Bear and Boo Boo Tell the Story of Jack and the Beanstalk *Nickelodeon **20,000 Leagues under the Sea staring SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick Star **CatDog in The Golden Goose **Dora the Explorer and Diego in The Swan Princess **Lori and Bobby Tells the Story of Romeo and Juliet **Rumpelstiltskin staring Lola, Lana and Baby Lily Loud **Sleeping Beauty staring Wanda and Cosmo from The Fairly OddParents **Songs from Mary Poppins staring Lincoln Loud and some of his Sisters **SpongeBob SquarePants Tells the Story of The Elves and the Shoemaker **What's a Nice Kid Like You Doing in a Place Like This? staring Bobby and Ronnie Anne Channel 4's Children's Party at the Palace Channel 4's Children's Party at the Palace is a TV Special and an album with a celebration of children's music, songs and stories, Staring favorite Characters. Characters, Songs and Stories *Disc 1 #We're Going on a Bear Hunt #The Gruffalo and The Gruffalo's Child #Room on the Broom #The Highway Rat #Fungus the Bogeyman #Bagpuss and The Clangers #Ivor the Engine (Story: The Railway) #Mr. Benn #Wallace and Gromit and Shuan the Sheep #The Amazing Adventures of Morph (Story: Morph's Birthday Party) #Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire #The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey #An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster (Song: Get the Facts) #The Land Before Time: The Secret of Saurus Rock (Song: The Legend of the Lone Dinosaur) #The Minions (Song: Theme from the Monkees) #Looney Tunes/Merrie Melodies (Song: Merrily We Roll Along) #Rocky and Bullwinkle (Song: I Was Born to Be Airborne and I'm Rocky's Pal) #Hello Kitty and Friends #Madeline (Song: I'm Madeline) #Barney and Friends (Song: Season 4 Version of Barney's Theme Song) #Hey Duggee #Meg and Mog (Story: Meg and Mog) #Angelina Ballerina #Percy the Park Keeper #Frootie Trooties (Story: Blueberry Nell) *Disc 2 #Christopher Crocodile (Story: Chair Lift) #The Octonauts #Dora the Explorer and Go Diego Go! (Song: Let's All Move Like the Animals Do!) #Charlie and Lola (Song: Bestest in the Barn) #Rupert the Bear (Song: I'm Rupert) #Spot the Dog (Story: Spot goes to the Farm) #The World of Peter Rabbit and Friends and Tales of Beatrix Potter (Song and Story: Perfect Day and The Tale of Mrs. Tiggy-Winkle) #Mr. Men and Little Miss (Story: Mr Nosey and Little Miss Magic) #Camberwick Green (Song: Windy Miller) #Rugrats and CatDog (Song: Pretty Little Piece of Paradise) #Paw Patrol and Shimmer and Shine #Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Song: 2012 Version of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Intro) #The Loud House, Los Casagrandes and Listen out Loud (The 1st Podcast) #Fifi and the Flowertots #Make way of Noddy #Miffy and Friends #Professor Playtime #Thomas and Friends (Song: Season 22 Version of Engine Roll Call) #Dennis the Menace and Gnasher #Pingu #The Snowman and The Snowman and the Snowdog (Song: Walking in the Air and Light the Night) #Captain Pugwash (Story: The Plank) #The Very Hungry Caterpillar *Disc 3 #Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory (Song: Pure Imagination) #James and the Giant Peach (Song: That's the Life for Me) #The Witches #Fantastic Mr. Fox (Song: Boggis, Bunce and Bean) #The BFG (Song: Sometimes Secretly) #Danger Mouse #Hansel and Gretel #Little Red Riding Hood #Cinderella #The Pied Piper of Hamelin #Goldilocks and the Three Bears #Elmer the Patchwork Elephant #The Wizard of Oz (Song: We're Off to See the Wizard) #The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe #Ice Age #Sooty's Signature Tune #Pinky and Parky (Song: We Belong Together) #Twirlywoos (Song: Dance Music) #Teletubbies and In the Night Garden (Song: Big Hug and The Night Garden Dance) #Chloe's Closet #Woody Woodpecker (Song: The Woody Woodpecker Song) #Popeye the Sailor Man (Song: I'm Popeye the Sailor Man) #SpongeBob SquarePants (Song: Idiot Friends) #The Pink Panther (Song: From Head to Toes) #The Powerpuffs Girls *Disc 4 #Mary Poppins (Song: Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious) #The Jungle Book (Song: I Wanna be Like You) #Chitty Chitty Bang Bang #Bedknobs and Broomsticks (Song: The Beautiful Briny) #Winnie the Pooh #Paddington Bear (Story: Picture Trouble) #Old Bear and Friends (Song: Old Bear's Song) #Yogi Bear #Huckleberry Hound #Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks and Hokey Wolf #Quick Draw McGraw and Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy #The Flintstones (Song: The Original Cast sing Meet the Flintstones) #The Jetsons #Top Cat #Scooby Doo (Song: Scooby Doo, Where are You!) #Snagglepuss and Snooper and Blabber #Wally Gator and Touché Turtle #Atom Ant, Secret Squirrel and Squiddly Diddly #Magilla Gorilla, Peter Potamus and Breezly and Sneezly #Hong Kong Phooey #Wacky Races #Shrek (Song: Shrek and the Swamp Karaoke Dance Party) #Peppa Pig (Song: The Bing Bong Song) #Little Princess and Titch #Mother Goose Rhymes (Song: Humpty Dumpty, Jack and Jill, Little Bo Peep, Little Miss Muffet, Mary, Mary, Quite Contrary and Old King Cole) #Mr. Blobby (Song: Mr Blobby's Theme Tune) #The Sound of Music (Song: Do-Re-Mi) *Disc 5 #Dr Dolittle (Song: Talk to the Animals) #The Wind in the Willows (Song: Mr Toad's Song) #The Adventures of Robin Hood #101 Dalmatians (Song: Cruella De Vil) #Alice's Adventures in Wonderland and Through the Looking-Glass (Song: Alice's Theme) #Peter Pan (Song: I've Gotta Crow) #Tom and Jerry #Peanuts (Song: Christmas Time is Here) #Burglar Bill #The Wombles (Song: The Wombling Song) #Bananas in Pyjamas (Song: Bananas in Pyjamas and Hello Song) #The Famous Five #Kipper the Dog #Postman Pat #Bob the Builder, Wiggly Park and Budgie the Little Helicopter #Fireman Sam and The Treacle People #Rosie and Jim's Signature Tune #The Beatles: Yellow Submarine #Dr Seuss on the Losse (Song: Seuss Landing) #Charlie Chalk (Song: I'm Charlie Chalk) #Steven Universe (Song: We are the Crystal Gems) #Courage the Cowardly Dog #Maisy Mouse's Song and King Rollo #Casper the Friendly Ghost, Baby Huey and Harvey Street Kids #The Adventures of Black Beauty (Song: Galloping Home) #Thunderbirds #The Story of Tracy Beaker #Horrid Henry #SuperTed #Pirates of the Caribbean Story Time Theater Story Time Theater is a animated television series with stories Featuring characters like Bugs Bunny, Hello Kitty, Yogi Bear, Noddy and Many More. They bring new versions of old favorites to life with fantastic songs about classics shows. In this exciting all new volume of Story Time Theater Story Time Theater Episodes *Rocky and Bullwinkle in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Little Dot in King Midas' Donkey Ears *Rupert the Bear in Hansel & Gretel *Hello Kitty in The Bamboo Princess *The Hair Bear Bunch in Goldilocks and the Three Bears *Bad Badtz-Maru in The Boy Who Cried Wolf *Sylvester and Tweety Pie in Jack and the Beanstalk *My Melody, Mildew Wolf, Lambsy and Bristle Hound in Little Red Riding Hood *Dastardly and Muttley in The Emperor's New Clothes *Wendy the Good Little Witch in Sleeping Beauty *The Pink Panther in The Pied Piper of Hamelin *Secret Squirrel and Morocco Mole in The Swan Princess *Richie Rich and Gloria Glad in The Nutcracker *Atom Ant in The Ants and the Grasshopper *Yosemite Sam in Pecos Bill *Dear Daniel in Knights of the Round Table *Bugs Bunny and Cinnamoroll in The Gold Axe and the Silver Axe *Speedy Gonzales in The Country Mouse and the Town Mouse *Scooby Doo in Ali Baba and the Forty Thieves *Dougal and Florence in Momotaro *Noddy and Big Ears in Pinocchio *Motormouse and Autocat in The Golden Goose *Baby Huey in Rumpelstiltskin *Huckleberry Hound in Robin Hood *Penelope Pitstop in Cinderella *Casper the Friendly Ghost in The Little Match Girl *Pom Pom Purin in The Tortoise and the Hare *Pekkle in Drakestail *Yogi Bear and Boo-Boo Bear in Aladdin and the Magic Lamp *Snagglepuss in The Wizard of Oz *Foghorn Leghorn in The Bremen Town Musicians *Paddington Bear in The Wild Swans *The Yankee Doodle Pigeon in The Princess and the Pea *Playful Little Audrey in Thumbelina *Little Twin Stars in The Snow Queen *Peter Potamus and So-So in The Little Mermaid *The Space Kidettes in The Elves and the Shoemaker *Wally Gator in Crocodile Dundee *Wile E. Coyote and The Road Runner in the North Wind and the Sun *Daffy Duck in The Ugly Duckling *Top Cat in Puss in Boots *Porky Pig in the Three Little Pigs Characters *Sanrio **Ahiru no Pekkle **Bad Badtz-Maru **Cinnamoroll **Hello Kitty and Dear Daniel **Little Twin Stars **My Melody, My Sweet Piano and Kuromi **Pompompurin *American and British **Dougal and Florence from The Magic Roundabout **Noddy and Big Ears **Paddington Bear **The Pink Panther **Rocky and Bullwinkle **Rupert the Bear *Looney Tunes **Bugs Bunny **Daffy Duck **Foghorn Leghorn **Porky Pig **Speedy Gonzales **Sylvester and Tweety Pie **Wile E. Coyote and The Road Runner **Yosemite Sam *Harvey Comics **Baby Huey **Casper the Friendly Ghost **Gloria Glad, the Lovely Little Girl **Little Dot Polka **Playful Little Audrey **Richie Rich, the Poor Little Rich Boy **Spooky the Tuff Little Ghost **Wendy the Good Little Witch *Hanna-Barbera **Atom Ant **Dastardly and Muttley **The Hair Bear Bunch **Huckleberry Hound **Mildew Wolf, Lambsy and Bristle Hound from It’s the Wolf **Motormouse and Autocat **Penelope Pitstop **Peter Potamus and So-So **Scooby Doo **Secret Squirrel and Morocco Mole **The Space Kidettes **Snagglepuss **Top Cat **Wally Gator **The Yankee Doodle Pigeon **Yogi Bear and Boo-Boo Bear Children: Celebrities Children: Celebrities is a 1 hour TV Special It featured Cameo scenes from favourite storybooks, films and television were recreated all around The Regent's Park and Primrose Hill and many Characters from Children's Films, Video Games, Television, Toys and Books. Children's Characters Seuss Landing *The Cat in the Hat *Thing One and Thing Two *Sam I Am from Green Eggs and Ham *The Grinch from How the Grinch Stole Christmas Neverland *Peter Pan, The Lost Boys, Tinker Bell, Captain Hook and the Pirates Harvey Street *Audrey, Dot and Lotta from Harvey Street Kids *Baby Huey the Baby Giant *Casper the Friendly Ghost *Hot Stuff the Little Devil *Richie Rich the Poor Little Rich Boy and Gloria Glad the Lovely Little Girl *Wendy the Good Little Witch Toy Town *Barbie, Ken and Midge *Bearemy from Build A Bear *Toy Story's Woody and Buzz Lightyear *Emily Button *Little People's Eddie, Sofie, Mia, Kody and Tessa *Moshi Monsters' Katsuma and Poppet *Mr. Potato Head & Mrs. Potato Head *Noddy, Big Ears, Tessie Bear, Mr. Plod, Sly and Gobbo *Sylvanian Families' Freya Chocolate, Ralph Walnut, Tiffany Golightly and Abigail Bramble *Tatty Teddy Video Game Zone *Super Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Yoshi and Koopa Troopa *Crash Bandicoot *Pokemon's Pikachu, Snivy, Tepig and Oshawott *The Legend of Zelda's Link and Princess Zelda *Skylanders' Eruptor *Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Expresso the Ostrich and King K. Rool *Sonic the Hedgehog, Tails & Amy *Candy Crush's Mr. Yeti *Angry Birds' Red, Chuck and Bomb *My Singing Monsters' Mammott, Furcorn and PomPom Sanrio Land *Hello Kitty, Mimmy and thier Family *Dear Daniel *My Melody and My Sweet Piano *Little Twin Stars (Kiki and Lala) *Pompompurin *Cinnamoroll *Little Forest Fellow *Gudetama *Marron Cream *Usahana *Wish me Mell Wonderland *The White Rabbit, The Frog-Footman, The Duchess, The March Hare, The Hatter, The Dormouse, The King and Queen of Hearts, The Knave of Hearts, The Mock Turtle, The Walrus and the Carpenter, Tweedledum and Tweedledee Gotham City *Batman and Robin, The Joker, Catwoman, The Riddler and Harley Quinn *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles' Donnie, Leo, Mikey and Raph *PJ Masks' Catboy, Gekko and Owlette Mother Goose Land *Mother Goose, The Crooked Man, Humpty Dumpty, Jack and Jill, Little Bo Peep, Little Miss Muffet, Little Tommy Tucker, Mary, Mary, Quite Contrary, Old King Cole and Old Woman Who Lived in a Shoe Bedrock *Fred, Wilma, Pebbles Flintstone and Dino *Barney, Betty and Bamm-Bamm Rubble Blobby Land *Mr. Blobby and Mrs. Blobby Jungle Book Corner *Baloo, Mowgli and King Louie from The Jungle Book River Bank *Ratty, Mole, Toad and Badger from The Wind in the Willows Cartoon Junction *Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy *Beetle Bailey *Blondie and Dagwood *Boris Badenov and Natasha Fatale *Breezly Bruin from Breezly and Sneezly *Broom-Hilda *The Captain and the Inspector from Captain and the Kids *Dennis and Gnasher *Dudley Do-Right *Garfield *Hägar the Horrible *Hong Kong Phooey *Huckleberry Hound *Little Orphan Annie *Magilla Gorilla *Ned Flemkin and Newton *Popeye the Sailor Man and Olive Oyl *Rocky and Bullwinkle *Scooby-Doo and Shaggy *Secret Squirrel *Snagglepuss *Squiddly Diddly *Tom and Jerry *Top Cat *Tumbleweeds *Wally Gator *Yogi Bear and Boo Boo Bear The DreamWorks Experience *Madagascar's Alex the Lion and King Julien *Po from Kung Fu Panda *Poppy and Branch from Trolls *Shrek, Princess Fiona, Donkey and Puss in Boots Dynamite Gulch *Bad Badtz-Maru and Kuromi *Dick Dastardly and Muttley from Wacky Races *George Jetson from The Jetsons *Looney Tunes' Yosemite Sam and Wile E. Coyote *Quick Draw McGraw Pooh Corner *Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Piglet and Eeyore Storybook land *Angelina Ballerina *B1 and B2 and Rat in the Hat from Bananas in Pyjamas *Barney *The Big Friendly Giant from The BFG *The Blue Meanies from Yellow Submarine *Bob the Builder *Bobby, Ronnie Anne, Maria Santiago, Rosa and Hector, Carlos and Frida Puga-Casagrande, Carlota, C.J., Carl, Carlitos Casagrande and Sergio from Los Casagrandes *Burglar Bill *Care Bears' Cheer Bear *Peanuts' Charlie Brown, Snoopy, Linus van Pelt, Lucy van Pelt, Violet Gray, Schroeder and Sally Brown *Clangers' Small and Tiny *Courage the Cowardly Dog *Curious George *Danger Mouse and Penfold *Dora the Explorer and Boots *Elmer the Patchwork Elephant *Elmo and Cookie Monster from Sesame Street *Fantastic Mr Fox *Fievel from An American Tale *Fifi Forget-Me-Not and Bumble *Fireman Sam *Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl and Steven from Steven Universe *Go, Diego, Go! - Diego *Go Jetters - Ubercorn and Grandmaster Glitch *The Grand High Witch from The Witches *The Gruffalo *Gumball and Darwin from The Amazing World of Gumball *Hansel and Gretel *The Highway Rat *Ice Age's Sid and Scrat *Igglepiggle and Upsy Daisy from In the Night Garden *Kipper the Dog *Little Princess *Little Red Riding Hood and the Wolf *Looney Tunes' Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Sylvester, Tweety, Elmer Fudd, Foghorn Leghorn and Taz *Lincoln, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lisa, Lana, Lola and Baby Lily Loud, Clyde McBride, Lynn Loud Sr., Rita Loud and Sam Sharp from The Loud House *Madeline *Miffy *The Minions *Mog the Forgetful Cat *Mr Bump, Mr Tickle, Little Miss Hug and Little Miss Sunshine *The Octonauts' Captain Barnacles *Paddington Bear *Paw Patrol's Chase and Marshall *Peppa Pig, George Pig, Mummy Pig and Daddy Pig *Percy the Park Keeper *Peter Rabbit and Mrs Tiggy-winkle *The Pied Piper of Hamelin *Pingu *The Pink Panther *Postman Pat and Jess the Cat *The Powerpuff Girls *The Queen of the Pirates *Raymond Briggs’ The Snowman and the Snowdog *Rupert the Bear *Shaun the Sheep *Shimmer & Shine *SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick Star *Spot the Dog *Stick Man *Tinky Winky, Dipsy, Laa-Laa and Po from Teletubbies *Thomas the Tank Engine *The Three Bears from Goldilocks and the Three Bears *Thumbelina *Tickety Toc's Tommy & Tallulah *Tree Fu Tom *Great BigHoo, Toodloo, Chickedy & Chick from Twirlywoos *The Very Hungry Caterpillar *Wallace and Gromit *Willy Wonka from Charlie and the Chocolate Factory *The Wombles - Great Uncle Bulgaria, Tobermory and Madame Cholet *Woody Woodpecker and Winnie Woodpecker Classic Kids Collection Classic Kids Collection is a DVD Collection that Starts in 2007. In 2008 it Starts in Sunday the 13th with The Wombles, Others mentioned in the paper today. were Danger Mouse, Mr Benn, Captain Pugwash and many more. Synopsis Favourite characters like Danger Mouse, Mr Benn, The Wombles, Rainbow, Captain Pugwash and Henry’s Cat will keep you and your family entertained for many happy hours. Classic Kids DVDs The Greatest Kids TV Shows The Greatest Kids TV Shows is a 2-hour special showing a lot of the greatest Kids TV Shows of all time. The Very best Kids TV Shows of all time, from Blue Peter to Bagpuss, Captain Pugwash to Tiswas and Going Live to Peppa Pig, including Jessica Hynes as the narrator. Channel 5 (2013) *1. Blue Peter *2. Bagpuss *3. The Muppet Show *4. Thunderbirds *5. Rainbow *6. Peppa Pig *7. The Flintstones/The Jetsons *8. Horrible Histories *9. Danger Mouse *10. Play School/Rosie and Jim/The Famous Five *11. Rentaghost/Tiswas *12. Wallace & Gromit *13. Mr Benn *14. Vision On and Take Hart *15. The Story of Tracy Beaker *16. Something Special *17. Clangers *18. Dr Who *19. Crackerjack *20. Camberwick Green, Trumpton and Chigley *21. How? *22. Finger Mouse/Pipkins *23. Teletubbies/In the Night Garden *24. Captain Pugwash *25. The Magic Roundabout *26. Roobarb and Custard *27. Sesame Street *28. Jackanory *29. EBC1 *30. Chorlton and the Wheelies *31. Newsround *32. Metal Mickey *33. Byker Grove *34. Thomas & Friends *35. Basil Brush/Roland Rat *36. Button Moon *37. The Wombles/Paddington Bear *38. Tweenies *39. Mary, Mungo and Midge *40. Multi-Coloured Swap Shop *41. Record Breakers *42. Sooty and Sweep *43. Magpie *44. Why Don't You? *45. Bob the Builder *46. Watch with Mother *47. Think of a Number *48. Animal Magic *49. Postman Pat *50. Worzel Gummidge *51. Captain Scarlet *52. Knightmare/The Adventure Game/He-Man and the Masters of the Universe *53. Top Cat *54. SMTV Live/Going Live! *55. The Wind in the Willows *56. Grange Hill/Maid Marian and her Merry Men *57. Press Gang *58. Tom and Jerry *59. The Singing Ringing Tree *60. Hammy Hamster's Tales of the Riverbank 5Star (2017) *1. Bagpuss (Character: Bagpuss) *2. The Octonauts (Character: Captain Barnacles) *3. Rainbow (Character: Zippy and George) *4. Danger Mouse (Character: Danger Mouse) *5. Mr Benn (Character: Mr. Benn) *6. Scooby Doo, Where are You! (Character: Scooby Doo) *7. Wallace & Gromit (Character: Wallace & Gromit) *8. Sooty and Sweep (Character: Sooty) *9. Clangers (Character: Small Clanger and Tiny Clanger) *10. Barney and Friends (Character: Barney) *11. Twirlywoos (Character: Great BigHoo) *12. The Loud House and Meet the Casagrandes (Character: Lincoln Loud, Lucy Loud, Bobby Santiago and Ronnie Anne Santiago) *13. Blue Peter (Character: Blue Peter Ship) *14. Dr Who (Character: Daleks) *15. The Powerpuff Girls Adventure Hour (Character: Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup) *16. The Muppet Show (Character: Kermit the Frog) *17. The Flintstones/The Jetsons (Character: Fred Flintstone, Barney Rubble and George Jetson) *18. Charlie and Lola/Nelly & Nora/Sarah and Duck (Character: Lola Sonnor, Duck, Nelly & Nora) *19. Something Special (Character: Mr Tumble) *20. Camberwick Green, Trumpton and Chigley (Character: Windy Miller) *21. Tom and Jerry (Character: Tom Cat and Jerry Mouse) *22. The Story of Tracy Beaker (Character: Tracy Beaker) *23. Peppa Pig (Character: Peppa Pig) *24. Roobarb and Custard Too (Character: Roobarb and Custard) *25. The Magic Roundabout (Character: Zebedee) *26. Horrible Histories (Character: Thunderbird 2) *27. Chorlton and the Wheelies (Character: Chorlton the Happiness Dragon and Fenella the Kettle Witch) *28. Emu (Character: Eum) *29. Thunderbirds (Character: Thunderbird 2) *30. Thomas & Friends (Character: Thomas the Tank Engine and Percy the Small Engine) *31. Basil Brush/Roland Rat (Character: Basil Brush and Roland Rat) *32. Teletubbies/In the Night Garden (Character: Tinky Winky and Upsy Daisy) *33. The Wombles/Paddington Bear (Character: Great Uncle Bulgaria and Paddington Bear) *34. SpongeBob SquarePants and Dora the Explorer (Character: SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star and Dora the Explorer) *35. Play School (Character: Poppy, Jemima, Humpty, Little Ted and Big Ted) *36. Muffin the Mule (Character: Muffin the Mule) *37. Button Moon (Character: Mr. Spoon) *38. Metal Mickey (Character: Metal Mickey) *39. He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (Character: He-Man) *40. Shimmer and Shine (Character: Shimmer and Shine) *41. Top Cat (Character: Top Cat) *42. Rentaghost (Character: Timothy Claypole) *43. Maid Marian and her Merry Men (Character: Maid Marian) *44. Postman Pat (Character: Postman Pat and Jess the Cat) *45. Worzel Gummidge (Character: Worzel Gummidge) *46. Watch with Mother (Character: Andy Pandy, Flower Pot Men and The Woodentops) *47. The Raggy Dolls (Character: Sad Sack, Back-To-Front and Princess) *48. Fifi and the Flowertots (Character: Fifi, Forget-me-not and Bumble) *49. Tweenies (Character: Doodles) *50. The Famous Five (Character: Timmy the Dog) *51. Hong Kong Phooey (Character: Hong Kong Phooey) *52. Rosie and Jim (Character: Rosie and Jim) *53. Pinky and Perky (Character: Pinky and Perky) *54. Sesame Street (Character: Ernie and Bert) *55. Yogi Bear/Huckleberry Hound (Character: Yogi Bear, Boo Boo Bear and Huckleberry Hound) *56. The Singing Ringing Tree (Character: The Beautiful but Selfish and Haughty Princess) *57. Spider-Man (Character: Spider-Man) *58. The Peanuts Show (Character: Snoopy and Schroeder) *59. The Adventure Game (Character: Patrick Dowling) *60. The Double Deckers (Character: The Double Deckers) The 100 Greatest Cartoons From Mickey Mouse to Marge Simpson, Top Cat to Toy Story and Bugs Bunny to Belleville Rendez-Vous this programme charts the 100 Greatest Cartoons of all time! Whether people grew up on a diet of Tom & Jerry and Porky Pig or modern classics like South Park, The Simpsons and King of the Hill (pictured), everyone has their favourite cartoon and characters. We'll cover everything from Popeye to cult Japanese Anime in what will be a comprehensive history of over a century of animation, as well as a poll to find out the nation's favourite cartoon of all time. Funny, nostalgic, heart-warming and occasionally down right rude, the 100 Greatest Cartoons is the ultimate tribute to the 'thwock' sound effect, to running in the air but not going anywhere, to being a mild mannered janitor by day but kung fu super hero at night, and of course to saying 'D'oh' every time you mess up. The Top 100 Cartoons *1. Star vs. the Forces of Evil/Steven Unvirse/The Loud House *2. The Simpsons *3. Disney's Tangled *4. Dreamworks' Shrek Trilogy *5. Sailor Moon *6. Disney's The Lion King *7. Pixar's Toy Story Trilogy *8. Spirited Away *9. Pixar's The Incredibles *10. Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas *11. The Iron Giant *12. Charlie Brown and Peanuts *13. Princess Mononoke *14. Tom and Jerry *15. Pixar's Monsters Series *16. Looney Tunes/Merrie Melodies *17. Twirlywoos *18. Family Guy/American Dad!/The Cleveland Show *19. Disney's Beauty and the Beast *20. King of the Hill *21. Popeye the Sailor Man *22. The Flintstones *23. Wallace and Gromit/Creature Comforts *24. South Park *25. Disney's The Little Mermaid *26. Disney's Aladdin *27. Mr. Men and Little Miss *28. Scooby Doo Goes Hollywood *29. Chicken Run *30. Total Drama Seires *31. My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic *32. ALVINNN!!! and the Chipmunks *33. Disney's Dumbo *34. Disney's 101 Dalmations *35. Disney's The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *36. Disney's Peter Pan *37. Roger Rabbit Short Films *38. Spider-Man *39. Raymond Briggs' The Snowman *40. Richard Adams' Watership Down *41. The Pink Panther *42. Huckleberry Hound (with Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks and Breezly and Sneezly) *43. Disney's Lady and the Tramp *44. Dreamworks' Madagascar Trilogy *45. The Wombles *46. He-Man and the Masters of the Universe *47. Animaniacs *48. SpongeBob SquarePants *49. Ice Age Series *50. Pixar's Up *51. Disney's The Jungle Book *52. Top Cat *53. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (GCI Series) *54. Don Bluth Films (like The Secret of NIMH, An American Tail, The Land Before Time, All Dogs Go to Heaven and Anastasia) *55. Kenneth Grahame's The Wind in the Willows *56. Belleville Rendezvous *57. Disney's The Aristocats *58. I Am Weasel *59. The Ren and Stimpy Show *60. Dr. Seuss' Classic Tales (like The Cat in the Hat, How the Grinch Stole Christmas!, Horton Hears a Who!, The Lorax and Green Eggs and Ham) *61. Mickey Mouse/Donald Duck/Goofy *62. Lalaloopsy/The Lalaloopsy Treehouse Show/We're Lalaloopsy *63. Phineas and Ferb *64. Pokemon Series *65. CatDog/Rocko's Modern Life *66. Disney's Alice in Wonderland *67. Legend of the Overfiend *68. The Powerpuff Girls Movie *69. ThunderCats *70. Speed Racer *71. Yogi Bear *72. Woody Woodpecker *73. Disney's Lilo & Stitch *74. Barbar *75. Beavis and Butthead *76. Fritz the Cat *77. Gravity Falls *78. Futurama *79. Dreamworks' Home *80. Dreamworks' Kung Fu Panda Trilogy *81. Hey Arnold! *82. Disney's Wonderful World (with The Gummi Bears, DuckTales and Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *83. Disney's The Black Cauldron/Hercules/Mulan/Pocahontas *84. George Orwell's Animal Farm *85. Wacky Races *86. Harveytoons (with Casper the Friendly Ghost, Little Audrey and Baby Huey) *87. Pixar's Inside Out *88. Dreamworks' How to Train Your Dragon *89. The Beatles: Yellow Submarine *90. Courage the Cowardly Dog *91. The Jetsons *92. Disney's Pinnochio *93. Transformers *94. Pixar's Cars Trilogy *95. Princess Knight *96. Hello Kitty and Friends *97. Dungeons and Dragons *98. Betty Boop *99. Mighty Mouse/Heckle and Jeckle *100. Dreamworks' Antz The 100 Greatest Cartoons Album Cartoons Themes and Songs on a bumper 5CD set that features all of your Favourite Cartoons from Mickey Mouse, The Simpsons, Bugs Bunny and Yogi Bear to Star vs. the Forces of Evil, Steven Unvirse and The Loud House. Disc: 1 #The 100 Greatest Cartoons Title #Dreamworks' Antz (Almost Like Being in Love) #Mighty Mouse/Heckle and Jeckle #Betty Boop (Boop Boop be Doop) #Dungeons and Dragons #Hello Kitty and Friends (Play with us Today) #Princess Knight #Pixar's Cars (Life is A Highway) #Transformers #Disney's Pinnochio (Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee and I've Got No Strings) #The Jetsons #Courage the Cowardly Dog #The Beatles: Yellow Submarine #Dreamworks' How to Train Your Dragon (Sticks & Stones) #Pixar's Inside Out (The Joy of Credits) #Harveytoons (Main Title, Casper the Friendly Ghost, Baby Huey and Little Audrey Says) #Wacky Races #George Orwell's Animal Farm (Beast of England) #Disney's The Black Cauldron/Hercules/Mulan/Pocahontas (End Titles, Zero to Hero, I'll Make a Man Out of You, True to Your Heart and Just Around the Riverbend) #Disney's Wonderful World (Main Title, The Gummi Bears, DuckTales and Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) #Hey Arnold! #Dreamworks' Kung Fu Panda (Kung Fu Fighting) #Dreamworks' Home (Towards the Sun) #Futurama #Gravity Falls #Fritz the Cat #Beavis and Butthead Disc: 2 #The 100 Greatest Cartoons Title #Barbar #Disney's Lilo & Stitch (Aloha e Komo Mai) #Woody Woodpecker #Yogi Bear #Speed Racer #ThunderCats #The Powerpuff Girls Movie (The Powerpuff Girls Sang by Bis) #Legend of the Overfiend #Disney's Alice in Wonderland (Painting the Roses Red/March of the Cards) #CatDog/Rocko's Modern Life #Pokemon Series (with PokeRap) #Phineas and Ferb #Lalaloopsy/The Lalaloopsy Treehouse Show/We're Lalaloopsy #Mickey Mouse/Donald Duck/Goofy (Happy Mouse, Mickey Mouse March and Donald Duck) #Dr. Seuss' Classic Tales (Cat, Hat! and You're a Mean one Mr Grinch) #The Ren and Stimpy Show (Happy Happy Joy Joy) #I Am Weasel #Disney's The Aristocats (Everybody Wants To Be A Cat) #Belleville Rendezvous #Kenneth Grahame's The Wind in the Willows (On the Open Road and Mr Toad) #Don Bluth Films (Flying Dreams, Somewhere Out There, If We Hold on Together, You Can't Keep a Good Dog Down and Once Upon a December) #Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (GCI Series) #Top Cat Disc: 3 #The 100 Greatest Cartoons Title #Disney's The Jungle Book (The Bare Necessities and I Wanna be Like You) #Pixar's Up (Giving Muntz the Bird) #Ice Age (Opening Travel Music) #SpongeBob SquarePants (Idiot Friends, The Jellyfishing Song, That's A Rodeo and That's How You Find a Shortcut) #Animaniacs #He-Man and the Masters of the Universe #The Wombles (The Wombling Songs) #Dreamworks' Madagascar (I Like to Move It) #Disney's Lady and the Tramp (Bella Notte) #Huckleberry Hound (with Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks and Breezly and Sneezly) #The Pink Panther (From Head to Toes) #Richard Adams' Watership Down (Bright Eyes) #Raymond Briggs' The Snowman (Walking in the Air) #Spider-Man #Roger Rabbit Short Films (Maroon Logo and The Merry-Go-Round Broke Down) #Disney's Peter Pan (Following the Leader) #Disney's The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (Winnie the Pooh, The Wonderful Thing About Tiggers, Round My Family Tree, Sing Ho for the Life of a Bear, Everything is Honey and Heffalumps and Woozles) #Disney's 101 Dalmations (Cruella De Vil) #Disney's Dumbo (When I See An Elephant Fly) #ALVINNN!!! and the Chipmunks #My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (Main Title and Smile) #Total Drama (I Wanna be Famous) #Chicken Run (Flip Flop and Fly) #Scooby Doo Goes Hollywood (Ruby Cool Guy) #Mr. Men and Little Miss #Disney's Aladdin (Prince Ali) #Disney's The Little Mermaid (Under the Sea) #South Park Disc: 4 #The 100 Greatest Cartoons Title #Creature Comforts #Wallace and Gromit (Main Title and Chase) #The Flintstones #Popeye the Sailor Man #King of the Hill #Disney's Beauty and the Beast (Beauty and the Beast) #American Dad! #The Cleveland Show #Family Guy #Twirlywoos (Main Title and Dance) #Looney Tunes/Merrie Melodies (Merrily We Roll Along, This is it, What's up Doc, Daffy's Rhapsody and I Tawt I Taw a Puddy Tat) #Pixar's Monsters (Put That Thing Back Where it Came from) #Tom and Jerry (Is you is or is you Ain't my Baby) #Princess Mononoke #Charlie Brown and Peanuts (Linus and Lucy and I Before E Except After C) #The Iron Giant (Eye of the Storm) #Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas (What's This) #Pixar's The Incredibles (End Credits) #Spirited Away (One Summer's Day) #Pixar's Toy Story (I Got a Friend in Me) #Disney's The Lion King (Hakuna Matata) #Sailor Moon #Dreamworks' Shrek (Shrek and the Swamp Karaoke Dance Party and Far Far Away Idol) #Disney's Tangled (I See the Light) #The Simpsons #Star vs. the Forces of Evil #Steven Unvirse #The Loud House (With the 1st Listen Out Loud Podcast) Cartoon Nominations *101 Dalmatians (1961) *A Boy Named Charlie Brown (1969) *Pixar's A Bug's Life (1998) *The Adventures of Tintin (1990) *Akira (1988) *Disney's Aladdin (1992) *Disney's Alice in Wonderland (1951) *Don Bluth's All Dogs Go to Heaven (1988) *ALVINNN!!! and the Chipmunks (2015) *American Dad! (2005) *Don Bluth's An American Tail (1986) *Don Bluth's Anastasia (1997) *George Orwell's Animal Farm (1954) *Animaniacs (1993) *Dreamworks' Antz (1998) *Disney's The Aristocats (1970) *Bambi (1942) *Babar: The Movie (1989) *Battle of the Planets (1978) *The Beatles: Yellow Submarine (1968) *Beauty and the Beast (1991) *Beavis & Butthead (1993) *Belleville Rendez-Vous (2003) *Betty Boop (1930-1939) *Disney's The Black Cauldron (1985) *Bod (1975) *Breezly and Sneezly (1964) *Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels (1977-1980) *Captain Kremmen (1978-1980) *Captain Pugwash (1974-75) *Pixar's Cars Trilogy (from 2006) *CatDog (1998) *Charley Says... (1973) *Chicken Run (2000) *The Cleveland Show (2009) *Courage the Cowardly Dog (1999) *Creature Comforts (1989) *Danger Mouse (2015) *Droopy Dog (from 1943) *Disney's Dumbo (1941) *Dr. Seuss' Classic Tales (from 1966) *Dungeons & Dragons (1983) *Family Guy (from 1999) *Fantasia (1940) *Felix the Cat (from 1919) *Final Fantasy: The Spirit Within (2001) *Pixer's Finding Nemo/Finding Dory (2002) *The Flintstones (1960-1966) *Fritz the Cat (1972) *Futurama (from 1999) *Gravity Falls (2012) *Harveytoons (from 1950) *Heavy Metal (1981) *He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (1983-86) *Heckle and Jeckle (from 1946) *Hello Kitty and Friends (from 1993) *Disney's Hercules (1997) *Dreamworks' Home (2015) *Hong Kong Phooey (1974-75) *Dreamworks' How to Train Your Dragon (from 2010) *Huckleberry Hound (1958-62) *I Am Weasel (1997) *Ice Age Series (from 2002) *Pixar's The Incredibles (2004) *Pixar's Inside Out (2015) *Inspector Gadget (2015) *The Iron Giant (1999) *Ivor the Engine (1975-77) *The Jackson 5ive (1971-73) *Jamie and the Magic Torch (1977-80) *The Jetsons (1962-86) *Disney's The Jungle Book (1967) *King of the Hill (from 1997) *Kipper the Dog (1997) *Dreamworks' Kung Fu Panda Trilogy (from 2008) *Disney's Lady and the Tramp (1955) *Lalaloopsy/The Lalaloopsy Treehouse Show/We're Lalaloopsy (from 2013) *Don Bluth's The Land Before Time (1988) *Legend of the Overfiend (1989) *Disney's Lilo & Stitch (2002) *Disney's The Lion King (1994) *Disney's The Little Mermaid (1989) *Little Lulu (from 1943) *Looney Tunes/Merrie Melodies (1930-69) *The Loud House (2016) *Dreamworks' Madagascar Trilogy (from 2005) *The Magic Roundabout: Dougal and the Blue Cat (1970) *Mary, Mungo and Midge (1969) *Mickey Mouse/Donald Duck/Goofy (from 1928) *Mighty Mouse (from 1942) *Monkey Dust (from 2003) *Pixar's Monsters Series (from 2001) *Mr. Men and Little Miss (1995) *Disney's Mulan (1998) *My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic (2010) *Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993) *Noggin the Nog (1959-1965) *Peanuts (from 1965) *Disney's Peter Pan (1953) *Phineas and Ferb (2007) *The Pink Panther (from 1963) *Disney's Pinocchio (1940) *Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks (1958-62) *Disney's Pocahontas (1995) *Pokemon (from 1998) *The Polar Express (2004) *Popeye the Sailor (from 1933) *The Powerpuff Girls Movie (2002) *Princess Knight (1967) *Princess Mononoke (1997) *Queer Duck (1999) *ReBoot (1994-2001) *The Ren and Stimpy Show (from 1991) *Roger Rabbit Short Films (1989) *Rocko's Modern Life (1993) *Roobarb (1974) *Rugrats (from 1991) *Rupert and the Frog Song (1984) *Sailor Moon (from 1992) *Samurai Jack (from 2001) *Scooby Doo Goes Hollywood (1979) *Don Bluth's The Secret of NIMH (1982) *Dreamworks' Shark Tale (2004) *Dreamworks' Shrek Trilogy (from 2001) *The Simpsons (from 1989) *Disney's Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) *Raymond Briggs' The Snowman (1982) *South Park (from 1997) *Spider-Man (1967-70) *Spirited Away (2001) *Spongebob Squarepants (from 1999) *Star vs. the Forces of Evil (2015) *Steven Unvirse (2013) *Disney's Tangled (2010) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) *Tom & Jerry (from 1940) *Top Cat (1960-61) *Total Drama Seires (from 2007) *Pixar's Toy Story Trilogy (from 1995) *The Transformers (1984-87) *Twirlywoos (2015) *Pixar's Up (2009) *Wacky Races (1968-70) *Wallace and Gromit (from 1989) *Richard Adams' Watership Down (1978) *Kenneth Grahame's The Wind in the Willows (1983-90) *Disney's The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (from 1966) *The Wombles (1973-75) *Disney's Wonderful World (1995) *Woody Woodpecker (from 1940) *Yogi Bear (from 1958) Itty Bittys Itty Bittys are pint-sized collectibles that has made their first debut in 2014. They have now come in a bigger selection since then. Adan Chung sketched a quick interpretation of what popular characters could look like if they were just a bit “itty bittier.” Soon, Adan’s simple-but-fresh portrayal of popular licensed characters inspired an entire collection that continues to grow. Now within our itty bitty family, are some of the most iconic characters of all time, with many more characters on the way. With their small stature and super-cute style, they make the perfect gift or stocking filler. Even if it’s a treat for yourself itty bittys are perfect for every occasion. itty bittys may be small but there’s certainly a whole lot to love! Itty Bitty Selections *Disney **Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse **Donald Duck and Daisy Duck **Goofy and Pluto **Dumbo **Bambi and Thumper **Lady and the Tramp *Winnie the Pooh **Pooh Bear **Piglet **Tigger **Eeyore *Disney Princess **Snow White **Cinderella **Princess Aurora **Ariel **Belle **Princess Jasmine **Pocahontas **Mulan **Princess Tiana **Rapunzel **Merida *Frozen **Princess Anna and Queen Elsa **Kristoff, Sven and Olaf the Snowman *Disney Fairies **Tinker Bell *Disney Junior **Jake and the Never Land Pirates **Doc McStuffins and Lambie **Sofia the First *Moana **Moana and Maui *Pixar **Woody and Buzz Lightyear **James P. "Sulley" Sullivan and Mike Wazowski **Remy **Joy, Sadness, Anger, Fear and Disgust **Nemo and Dory **Hank and Destiny *The Muppets **Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Animal and Fozzie Bear *Star Wars **Luke Skywalker and Princess Leia **Han Solo and Chewbacca **Obi-Wan "Ben" Kenobi **C-3PO and R2-D2 **Darth Vader and Stormtrooper **Jawa and Taun Taun **Wampa and Boba Fett **Admiral Ackbar **Wicket and Chief Chirpa *Star Wars: The Force Awakens **BB-8 **Rey and Kylo Ren **Captain Phasma and Dameron *The Wizard of Oz **Dorothy Gale and Toto the Dog **Glinda the Good Witch of the North and The Wicked Witch of the West **The Scarecrow, The Tin Man, The Cowardly Lion and The Winged Monkey *Marvel **Spider-Man **Iron Man **Captain America **The Hulk **Hawkeye **Black Widow **Thor **Loki **Winter Soldier **Venom **Ant-Man *DC Comics **Superman **Batman **Wonder Woman **Supergirl **Flash **Aquaman **Green Lantern **Batgirl **Krypto the Superdog **Ace the Bat-Hound **Harley Quinn **Penguin *Hello Kitty and Friends **Hello Kitty **My Melody **Chococat **Keroppi *Rainbow Brite **Rainbow Brite **Twink and Starlite **Red Butler and Romeo Sprite **Lala Orange and O.J. Sprite **Canary Yellow and Spark Sprite **Patty O'Green and Lucky Sprite **Buddy Blue and Champ Sprite **Indigo and Hammy Sprite **Shy Violet and I.Q. Sprite **Baby Brite **Puppy Brite **Stormy *Kung Fu Panda **Po and Tigress *Rankin/Bass **Rudolph and Clarice **Santa Claus and Hermey **Charlie-In-The-Box, The Spotted Elephant and Dolly for Sue **Yukon Cornelius and Bumble **Frosty the Snowman and Karen **Kris Kringle, Topper the Penguin and Mrs. Jessica *Pingu and Robby the Seal *Jewel Sparkles and Pillow Featherbed from Lalaloopsy *Barbie *Poppy and Branch from DreamWorks Trolls *Dr. Seuss **The Cat in the Hat, Horton the Elephant and Sam I Am **Thing One and Thing Two *Peanuts **Charlie Brown and Snoopy **Lucy van Pelt and Linus van Pelt **Sally Brown and Schroeder **Violet Gray, Woodstock and The Little Red-Haired Girl *Ragdoll Productions **Teletubbies: Tinky Winky, Dipsy, Laa-Laa and Po **Rosie and Jim **Igglepiggle and Upsy Daisy from In the Night Garden **The Tombliboos from In the Night Garden **Twirlywoos: Great BigHoo, Toodloo, Chickedy and Chick *The Powerpuff Girls **Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup and Princess Morbucks *SpongeBob SquarePants **SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick Star **Squidward Tentacles and Plankton *Nicktoons **Cosmo and Wanda from The Fairly OddParents **Ren and Stimpy **Rocko and Heffer from Rocko's Modern Life **CatDog and Chuckie Finster from Rugrats *Nick Jr **Dora the Explorer, Boots the Monkey, Diego and Baby Jaguar **Gil and Molly from Bubble Guppies **Blue from Blue's Clues and Ming-Ming Duckling from Wonder Pets **Pablo from The Backyardigans and Ni Hao, Kai-Lan *The Loud House **Lincoln, Leni, Luna and Lucy Loud **Lori, Luan, Lynn and Lisa Loud **Lana, Lola and Lily Loud *Harvey Comics **Casper the Friendly Ghost and Wendy the Good Little Witch **Richie Rich and Gloria Glad **Baby Huey and Mama Duck **Hot Stuff the Little Devil and Buzzy the Funny Crow **Little Audrey and Little Dot *Scooby-Doo **Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Rogers **Fred Jones, Daphne Blake and Velma Dinkley *The Flintstones **Fred Flintstone and Barney Rubble **Dino, Pebbles Flintstone and Bamm-Bamm Rubble *The Jetsons **George Jetson and Astro the Space Mutt *Hanna-Barbera Classics **Atom Ant and Secret Squirrel **Snagglepuss and Captain Caveman **Quick Draw McGraw and Baba Looey **Wally Gator and Magilla Gorilla **Yogi Bear and Boo-Boo Bear **Dastardly and Muttley **Penelope Pitstop and Peter Perfect **The Banana Splits: Fleegle, Bingo, Drooper and Snorky **Squiddly Diddly and Hong Kong Phooey **Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy **Peter Potamus and Breezly Bruin **Top Cat and Officer Dibble **Huckleberry Hound and Touche Turtle **The Hair Bear Bunch!: Hair Bear, Bubi Bear and Square Bear Sing-Along with Snoopy and Friends Get Ready to Sing-Along with The Peanuts Gang. Charlie Brown, Snoopy and their Friends introduce to their great songs from Peanuts Films, Shorts and Specials as will as hits from Films from MGM, Paramount Pictures and Hanna Barbera. Songs on VHS from Snoopy's Best Hits *You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown (You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown) *The Kite (You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown) *It's a Hap-Hap-Happy Day (Peanuts Featurettes) *Move Over (Scooby Goes Hollywood) *Lucy Says (It's Flashbeagle, Charlie Brown) *T-E-A-M (You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown) *Team Mates (The Man Called Flintstone) *Suppertime (You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown) *Ash Can Parade (Hey There, It's Yogi Bear!) *I Know Now (Snoopy!!! The Musical) *Schroeder (You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown) *Ruby Cool Guy (Scooby Goes Hollywood) *Clouds (Snoopy!!! The Musical) *Don't Be Anything Less Than Everything You Can Be (Snoopy!!! The Musical) from Peanuts at the Movies *I Before E (A Boy Named Charlie Brown) *Chitty Chitty Bang Bang (Chitty Chitty Bang Bang) *Looks like I Got me a Friend (The Pebble and the Penguin) *We're of to See the Wizard (The Wizard of Oz) *Fundamental-Friend-Dependability (Snoopy, Come Home) *The Pink Panther theme (The Pink Panther Featurettes) *Toyland (Babes in Toyland) *Let's Make Music Together (All Dogs go to Heaven) *She'll be Coming 'Round the Mountain (Race for Your Life, Charlie Brown) *Failure Face (A Boy Named Charlie Brown) *The Worry Song (Anchors Aweigh) *The Trolley Song (Meet me in St. Louis) *The Best of Buddies (Snoopy, Come Home) Copyrights *Back To The Future ® - The Ride™ Universal Studios/U-Driva J_V *Fievel ® & © Universal Studios and Amblin *E.T. Adventure ® & © Universal Studios and Amblin *Jurassic Park-The Ride ® & © Universal Studios and Amblin *JAWS ® & © Universal Studios *Spider-Man™ and the distinctive likenesses thereof are trademarks of Marvel Characters, Inc. and are used with permission. Copyright 2006 Marvel Characters, Inc. *George TM and The Story Store © Storyland Ltd *TM/® "M&M's," "Minis," "M" and the "M&M's" Characters are registered traemakes of Mars, Inc. or its affliates. © Mars. *Dapy ®, Spencer Gifts ® Spencer Gifts, Inc. *Beetlejuice: TM & © Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. *Men in Black & Alien Attack: TM & © Columbia Pictures Industries, Inc. All rights reserved. *King Kong TM & © Universal Studios. Kong The 8th Wonder of the World™ Universal Studios. Licensed by Universal Studios Licensing LLLP. *Woody Woodpecker and Friends TM & © Walter Lantz Productions, Inc. *Crash Bandicoot and related characters TM & © Universal Interactive Studios, Inc. Licensed by Universal Studios Licensing, Inc. *Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends TM & © Ward Prods. *Ghostbusters ® and the No-Ghost logo ® Columbia Pictures Industries, Inc. *Popeye ® & © Hearst Holdings, Inc. *Betty Boop © King Features Syndicate/Fleischer Studios Inc. TM of Hearst Holdings, Inc. *Angelina Ballerina © Helen Craig Ltd. And Katharine Holabird. A HIT Entertainment Company. *The Pink Panther © 1964-2011 Metro-Goldway-Mayer Studios Inc. *Shrek, How to Train Your Dragon, Kung Fu Panda and Madagascar TM & © 2011 DreamWorks Animation L.L.C. *Wallace & Gromit © and TM. Aardman Animations Ltd. *Paddington Bear TM © Paddington & Company Ltd. Licensed by The Copyrights Group Ltd. *The Mr Men Show TM and Dillydale TM are trade marks of THOIP (a Chorion company). *Starbucks logo © 2011 Starbucks Coffee Company. *Animal Planet and Animal Actors On Location! ® and TM Discovery Communications, Inc. © Discovery Communications, Inc. *HARRY POTTER characters, names and related indicia are trademarks of and © Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. Harry Potter Publishing Rights © JKR. *Wet 'n Wild ® Wet 'n Wild, Inc. *T2, Terminator, Endoskeleton, and the depiction of the Endoskeleton ® StudioCanal Image S.A. *Portofino Bay Hotel and Royal Pacific Resort logos © 2011 Universal Rank Hotel Partners. *The Endangered Species Stores® Kupono Investment, Inc. *Down Beat Jazz Hall of Fame is a registered trademark of Maher Publications, Inc. *Blues Brothers ® D. Aykroyd and J. Belushi Pisano. *© The Coca-Cola Company. “Coca-Cola”, “My Coke Rewards”, and the Contour Bottle design are registered trademarks of The Coca-Cola Company. All rights reserved. My Coke Rewards is open to legal residents of the 50 U.S. states (and D.C.) ages 13 and over. *Marilyn Monroe ©/TM Marilyn Monroe LLC, c/o CMG Worldwide. MarilynMonroe.com. *Hard Rock Hotel®, Hard Rock Café®, Hard Rock Live®, Camp Lil ' Rock® Hard Rock Café International ( USA ), Inc. *THE POWERPUFF GIRLS and all related characters and elements are trademarks of and © Cartoon Network. *Dastardly and Muttley and all related characters and elements are TM Hanna Barbera © Hanna Barbera and Heatter-Quigley. *Quiet Flight ® Quiet Flight Surf Shop, Inc. *Jimmy Buffett's ® Margaritaville ® Jimmy Buffett. *Hard Rock Hotel ®, Hard Rock Café ®, Hard Rock Live ®, Camp Lil ' Rock ® Hard Rock Café International ( USA ), Inc. *Elegant Illusions Created Gems Copy Jewelry ® Elegant Illusions, Inc. *“I LOVE LUCY” ® CBS Worldwide Inc. Images of Lucille Ball & Desi Arnaz are licensed by Desilu, Too, LLC. Licensing by Unforgettable Licensing. *Fresh Produce ® Fresh Produce, Inc.